Summer by Circe
by Circe
Summary: A 29 part series. A little fun for Harry & the gang away from Hogwarts.
1. Chapters 1 & 2

**__**

Summer~ Part I

It had been a rough year and Harry was really hoping the Dursleys would give him a break this year and just leave him alone. He had already told Uncle Vernon that his godfather, the dreaded criminal (to the Dursleys) liked to check on him and make sure he was happy.

Strangely enough, when they arrived on Privet Drive things did seem different, but not necessarily better. Dudley was sulking in the kitchen and Aunt Petunia looked more horse faced than ever(How could she possibly have been related to his beautiful mother?)

"All right, boy! It's time you knew about some changes there'll be around here this summer!" bawled Uncle Vernon. "It's time you began making a contribution!"

At first Harry thought Uncle Vernon must have discovered his Gringott's vault.... but that was impossible! But how....?

" Things haven't been going well this year in the drill business and you and Dudley are going to have to work and earn something to help the family...." At this Aunt Petunia let out a wail.

"Not Mommy's ickle sweetums! He's just a baby, Vernon!"

"Not to worry, Petunia. I have arranged suitable work for the boys. Our Dudley will be assisting in the local bakery. He'll make a little money and maybe he'll eat enough at work to help our grocery bill go down.

"Will I be working there too?" asked Harry, his mind suddenly filled with a Muggle version of Honeydukes.

"Don't be so stupid, as if they'd have a blighter like you working with the public. I have arranged work for you with our dentist. He and his wife need a cleaning boy, to empty trash and polish up the spit that flies about. Perfect for you!"

'Perfect,' Harry thought. Some summer. He bet those people were just like the Dursleys.

"All right," sneered Uncle Vernon, "Let's get you boys over to meet your new employers. Dudley, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to have you. And you, Potter, you'd just better hope they'll take you, because the next job will be much worse."

After Aunt Petunia had drooled over Dudley, combed his hair and straightened his tie around his bulging neck, they set off. When they arrived at the sweet shop, Dudley's eyes bulged as much as his neck. After Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia spent ten minutes telling the owner how lucky he was to have Dudley (the owner didn't look as if he felt that way after gazing at the size of Dudley's belly) they set off across town for the offices of Harry's future employers.

"Remember boy, no 'funny' stuff here, or you'll live to regret it," Uncle Vernon muttered as they left the car. "Coming, Petunia?" 

"I think I'll just stay here and look at Dudder's baby pictures. I just can't believe my ickle man has a paid position!", she moaned.

So Harry and Vernon walked up to the door of a very large establishment.

"Big place, isn't it?" asked Harry, looking over the freshly painted steps and railing, and the beautiful geraniums in boxes along the windows.

"I believe they live in the building also, that's why it looks more like a house than an office," growled Uncle Vernon. "More for you to keep clean at any rate."

"Oh, brother!" thought Harry, "Well, at least Dudley will be no place near."

Obviously, no cliffhangers here. Know thyself, and this self doesn't deal well with high drama. Fun times down the road though for the Boy Who Lived though the hormones don't rage TOO badly, but my, what flirts they are becoming!! 

__

TO BE CONTINUED.......

**__**

Summer~ Part II

Uncle Vernon rang the buzzer and a voice told them to enter. As they went in, Harry noticed first that things looked very comfortable and cheerful. There were really pretty watercolor paintings on the walls and not a lot to dust or polish. "This is a dentist's?" he thought to himself. There was something about the rooms that made him feel good. 

'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.'

Uncle Vernon went over to a window and spoke to the person behind it, "Vernon Dursley here for a 3 o'clock!" Uncle Vernon said pompously.

"The doctors will be with you momentarily," said another voice that 

had a friendly tone. A few minutes went by, with Uncle Vernon muttering under his breath about no funny business, then the doors opened and a man and woman came out. They looked vaguely familiar to Harry, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen them.

"This is my wife's nephew - name's Harry Potter, " barked Uncle Vernon. "So nice to see you, Harry" said the man. "I am Dr. Chris Granger and this is my wife Ivy. We're in this dental practice together. We set it up here originally in our home so we could be near our daughter. Now she goes to a boarding school most of the year but we like having her near in the summers. Also, it's convenient to have all of our books in one library. We are a family of readers."

'NO KIDDING,' thought Harry as he shook hands with both of the Grangers, grinning as he thought of Ron's words. 'That's what Hermoine does- when in doubt, go to the library.'

" I'm very happy to meet both of you", said Harry, trying to hide his delight. 

Now he remembered meeting Hermione's parents in Diagon Alley right before they started their second year. Lucius Malfoy had been quite rude to them, he recalled.

"We've heard you need something purposeful to do this summer and feel we may be able to provide something." said Dr. Ivy Granger.

"There's a possibility the job may involve some evenings and overnights. Possibily we may need you to accompany us on some out of town trips. Do you have any objections to this, Harry? What about you, Mr. Dursley?"

Harry had to fight not to yell with joy, but he knew he'd better not seem too thrilled. He didn't want Uncle Vernon to get suspicious.

He just grinned and said quietly as he could manage "That will be fine, Dr. Granger".

Uncle Vernon looked a little surprised that Harry didn't seem angry at the idea of spending so much time with his employers, but being rid of Harry was too much for him. 

"No problem. The boy needs to spend his time doing something useful, instead of hanging about with his head in a book." Uncle Vernon was so obtuse he didn't even notice the grim looks the Grangers gave each other at his comment about books.

"Would you like to stay now and get to know our routines, Harry?" asked Dr. Chris. 

"Sure," said Harry. '"I mean yes sir!"

"We'll see that Harry gets home later, Dursley. If he's late, he'll have supper here."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, he can eat something cold when he gets home. The boy isn't used to special treatment, make no mistake about that," barked Uncle Vernon.

"Perhaps not,' said Dr. Ivy, "but no one goes hungry here. Good health and good nutrition go hand in hand. Speaking of which, be sure Dudley gets here for his appointment this week. I hope he'seating less sugar since his last visit. The boy can't afford to lose any more teeth."

Uncle Vernon grunted but managed to thank the Grangers for hiring Harry before he left.

As soon as the door closed another door opened and a figure darted out singing, "It worked, it worked!" Harry turned around to see Hermoine standing in front of him, with her eyes dancing.

"Did you already know about this?" Harry asked, wondering how.

"Yes, your friend has planned this for some time," answered Hermoine's dad. "She discovered the Dursley's brought Dudley in to see us, and has been hatching this scheme since last summer."

"Well, they mistreat Harry," said Hermoine, shaking her head angrily, "and they keep him from doing his homework. Now he'll be able to keepup with his studies, and perhaps get ahead a bit. And won't have to be rescued by dangerous some flying car."

"You know Hermione is our only child, Harry and we haveplenty of everything to share. You and Hermoine have had some adventures I'm eager to hear about too, from both of you," said Dr. Granger.

"I don't know about the adventures, but I believe Harry could do with a bit of spoiling and 'special treatment' for a change."

Hermione's mother's eyes showed a softness and sympathy Harry had rarely seen in his life,except from Mrs. Weasley.

Then her eyes blazed as she remarked, "That horrible man! He doesn't mind giving special treatment or demanding it for that oaf of a son of his!" Then she looked horrified. "I'm sorry Harry! I forgot he's your cousin. It doesn't seem possible that you and he are related."

"Don't apologize," said Harry. "I think that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me. Most of my summers are spent hearing how wonnnnnderfulllll Dudley is and how I'm rotten to the core."

" Not this summer!, " replied all three Grangers at once.

Harry sighed happily, then wondered if Hermoine was going to make him spend the entire summer studying??

Coming attractions: Diagon Alley, some Malfoy stuff ( you'll laugh at this ) and Hermione does some experiments.It's more interesting and there's a little bit of a mystery. Nothing deep though. This is all for good and HAPPY times for the witches & wizards. I just hope I don't get bored with posting this cause I'm pretty fond of the way things are going for evveryone.

TO BE CONTINUED......

__


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

**__**

Summer~ Part III

  
  
" Hermoine, why don't you show Harry around, and decide about what you'd like for tea. I have a patient to see, then we'll talk some more. I'm sure Harry has some questions for you as well," The older Grangers disappeared behind the doors they came from, and Hermoine told Harry to come with her.

"Yeah, my first question is, why am I not starting to clean and empty trash? That's what Uncle Vernon said I'd be doing. I don't mind, Hermione. I'm ready to do anything they ask, they're so nice to me."

"Oh, Harry, we'll take care of that together. But there's a lot more for us to do than clean. My parents have a lab where they make things to use in their work. I've kind of taken that over while I'm here and I can sure use your help."

"You mean like potions? That's my worst subject, Hermione. And remember when you turned yourself into a cat? Do your parents know about THAT?"

"Of course they do. That was when we decided I needed to make a concentrated effort to excel in that area. This has really given me a good chance to improve my skills."

"So why didn't you tell me about this scheme, Hermione. I have been dreading going to the Dursleys for weeks. You could have given me a clue."

"I never knew how things would turn out. Your Uncle Vernon seemed to be hoping something would keep you from leaving school. So I really didn't want to make you think something might happen. McGonagall and Dumbledore sort of acted as if they might step in to help, but you know the less we mess with the Muggle mind, the better."

"Uncle Vernon's mind is such a mess, he'd never know if anyone messed with it. He said the drill business wasn't so great this year, and that was why we had to work. Did you have anything to do with THAT? Not that I care... that git deserves any bad luck that hits him."

"I couldn't do anything with your Uncle Vernon's business, you know anunderage witch can't meddle with Muggle business. My dad just sort of mentioned to some of his dentist friends that Grunnings Drills weren't the best on the market. He developed a new one in his spare time, and lots of the dentists have been replacing their Grunnings Drills with the new Crookshanks brand. Business has been quite good for the Grangers this year."

" Hermione, you are one amazing witch, " said Harry shaking his head. "What could you possibly surprise me with next?"

(A really big hug and kiss would be nice, she thought, but quickly buried the thought. 

'Patience, girl. All in good time. You can't scare him back to the Dursleys the first day he's here!' (As if.....)

By the time Chris and Ivy came back into the living area of the house Hermione and Harry had assembled a nice tea. Harry was amazed at what Hermione had been able to accomplish without even a hint of a spell. She seemed to have wands built into her hands, she moved so quickly.

"Is there anything your daughter isn't good at?" Harry asked her parents' Hermione blushed, but Harry noticed she looked pleased.

" We have expected a lot from Hermione and she's never disappointed us," Chris replied. "I have been really pleased to see that she's learned to relax and have some fun at school."

Harry about fell off his chair at this. "Hermione relax? She works harder than anyone in our class! But yeah, she has had some fun with some things we've done."

Hermione gave Harry a warning look and shook her head slightly. He took this to mean her parents didn't know ALL about her school activities. 

"I mean.... she can turn a teapot into a tortoise faster than anyone in our year. Now if I could only get her to enjoy flying."

"Just give her a bit more time, Harry," said Ivy, with a look in her eyes that made him wonder about her mother. Why would a Muggle look that way at the mention of flying. "I have a feeling she'll be flying around faster than anyone before long."

"See, Harry. They think I can do things well, so I guess I just don't give much thought to what I can't do." said Hermione. "But flying... I don't know. A girl's got to stop someplace."

"I'm usually around to have you fly with me, so I guess it's not that important, " Harry said this so matter of factly that he didn't see the look of delight that passed quickly over Hermiones's face. So he just expected them to stay together? She hadn't thought he ever gave things like that a thought. Maybe some of those feelings she'd been having weren't so crazy after all.

"Still, Hermoine - you need to get over your hesitancy about flying, so you can experience the joys of it. I mean... it seems to be a joyous thing." This time Harry knew Ivy had some experience of flying besides what Hermoine had told her. Was Hermoine's mother really a Muggle or was she just pretending for some reason of her own? 

TO BE CONTINUED.......

**__**

Summer~ Part IV

  


After a morning spent learning how to use the Grangers' computer, Harry began to feel that he could maybe function in the Muggle world. He didn't think it would ever replace magic, but quills and parchment would seem pretty slow when he got back to school. When he voiced this opinion to Hermoine, she reminded him that once they were fully qualified as wizards, all they'd have to do would be think. The quillcould be enchanted to do the writing for a wizard.

"But it's a fairly complicated spell, I looked it up our first year. We'll only begin to use it when we're fifth years." Hermione looked at Harry sternly, and continued, "Don't get any ideas about putting a spell on a computer, Harry. Muggles have enough problems without spells."

"'Course I won't. I don't want to hear ANYTHING from those people at the Ministry this summer. Guess they'd be happy not to hear my name for awhile either. "

They went in to have lunch with Hermione's parents, and as they began eating the Cornish pasties and salad, Ivy pulled a paper from her pocket. From where Harry was sitting, the paper looked like it had a lot of stars on it.

"Here's a list of the things for you to pick up today, Hermoine. The items with stars are the ones that'll require special care." Harry looked from Hermoine to her mom and noticed that Ivy's eyes had a slightly mischievous look. " Harry, come to my office after you've 

finished your lunch. I think Hermione has some things to take care of before the two of you are off. I'll give you the directions, and the money."

" Of course, " said Harry,but wondering why. Surely she should give the money to her daughter. Hermione was always so responsible. They finished their lunch, and Harry helped Hermione clear away the lunch things.

"This is not the kind of work Uncle Vernon was expecting me to be doing," Harry told Hermione with a smirk. "I told them yesterday I'd spent the afternoon cleaning blood, spit and bone."

"Bone!" squealed Hermoine. "Harry, why would my parents have bones? They work with TEETH, they aren't orthopedists. And anyway, people don't throw bones away, no matter what kind of doctors they are."

"They don't know that. You don't know these people- they make Gilderoy Lockhart look like a genius."

"Well, you better go see Mom and I'll do what I need to do. Meet you in her office in a bit" Hermione turned and disappeared up the back stairs, leaving Harry to wonder where they were going, and whether Hermione was going to change out of those shorts. He shook his head hard and wondered what was wrong with him. This was HERMIONE,one of his best friends. He felt his ears getting hot as he tried to rid his mind of the picture of Hermione running up the stairs. Great wizards! He had to go in and talk to her MOTHER. But Harry relaxed a little as he remembered Ivy's look of mischief. He didn't think she'd be too surprised at his thoughts. He couldn't help a feeling of sadness as he wondered whether his mum would have been as funny and understanding as Hermione's. When he knocked at the office door, and heard Ivy call, "Come in," he tried to put on a cheerful face.

" You're sure you don't mind going along to do the errands, Harry? Chris tells me you've taken well to working with the computer," Ivy had a concerned look as Harry came in." Are you worried about something?"

"Oh, no, it's not that, I'd love to go out. I don't usually get far from Privet Drive in the summers. My aunt and uncle, uh, aren't too crazy about being seen with me. I'm pretty much of a freak to them."

Harry wondered if he sounded like he felt sorry for himself and quickly added," I don't mind though, we just don't... have a lot in common, I guess you could say."

" OK , Harry, no need to put on the brave front with me. Remember, I know what Hermoine's told me AND from my own experience with the Dursleys. If your mother could get her hands on them...." Ivy stopped

n mid sentence and Harry stared at her.

" Y-you sounded as if you really KNEW what my Mum would have thought" whispered Harry. He looked at Ivy, who was shaking her head as if she was unsure whether to continue. She took a deep breath and then said gently" I DO know how Lily felt about most things. We certainly spent enough time as girls discussing what we wanted for our own lives and our children. We both knew we would do anything for them. Neither of us ever thought our lives would have gone in the directions they did, or that Lily would lose her life."

"You and my mother were friends? Does Hermione know? She never said anything.I thought Hermione's family were all Muggles." 

"Hermione and I had a very long talk last night. I told her about some parts of my life that I haven't thought of for a long time. Lily and I were very close, Harry. If things had turned out differently I might have been named your godmother. We were always friends though, right up until your parents went into hiding." Ivy looked away from Harry, and he could tell she was attempting to blink away tears. "I knew when I saw you yesterday that I couldn't look into your eyes, Lily's eyes, all summer and not tell you this. After all these years

I can finally give my best friend's child a little of the love and care his mother would have wanted. It's only been my belief that Dumbledore knows best, and more recently that you and Hermione were together at Hogwarts that have given me some peace."

"I can hardly believe this. After all these years with the Dursleys, I find that I have a godfather and even with him gone, someone still cares about me." Harry shook his head in disbelief. Then he had another thought, "Does this mean I don't have to go back to the Dursleys?" Someone laughed in the doorway and Ivy and Harry turned to see Hermione standing there.

"I see Mum couldn't keep her secret any longer. What do you think Harry? This year when you and Ron were so furious with me about your broom being checked for jinxes

and hexes, I was only obeying Mum." Ivy looked a bit embarrassed. 

"Well, you know, all of us thought the same thing about Sirius. I never WANTED to believe he would betray Lily and James. But all the evidence.... and I was so angry and lost without my friend. I do hope neither of you has to lose a friend, although the way you've disregarded the rules at Hogwarts....it's only the Circle Charms that Molly and I have performed over the years that have kept you three alive."

" What are Circle Charms? And who's Molly", Hermione and Harry asked together. This was getting stranger and stranger.

" You'll only learn Circle Charms in your seventh year. They can go horribly wrong, and instead of giving you protection they can help danger find you. That's one reason I decided to come back into the wizarding world. Molly's got so many children, her Circle Charms 

are getting a bit worn."

"Ron's mum!" Harry cried. "Of course! I always thought it was just being at Hogwarts that helped. But things did get a lot better after I met Ron and Hermione." Harry laughed as he remembered their first experiences with Hermione. "You didn't care much for

us at first though, did you,Hermoine?"

She looked embarrassed then laughed and said, " You didn't act the way I expected you to, Harry. I mean I'd read about you in all these books and there you were, totally clueless. And as I recall you both had traces of Chocolate Frogs on your faces. D'you remember the spell Ron tried. I'm sorry, but you both seemed a bit pathetic." Then her voice changed and she said, so softly Harry wasn't sure he heard correctly as she added

"Back then."

Ivy looked at them as if she wanted to laugh, but quickly changed the subject. "You two had better head out. Harry, here's the money. You can keep up with that. I know you've had

to manage your own money for several years. Hermione, you have the list?"

"Right, Mom. So we'll see you.....?"

"Your dad and I will meet the two of you at the Leaky Cauldron. I think we need to celebrate tonight. Your dad won't mind, he's growing more accustomed to the fact that there are two witches in the family." said Ivy.

"That's a nice change. Poor dad, thought he was going to have a nice, normal Muggle marriage, and what did he get?" said Hermione.

"Two wonderful women and a terrific life." Chris said from the door.

"You two had better move. Harry, I'll call the Dursleys and let them know you'll stay here tonight, if you'd like. We may have a late evening, since we don't have anyone coming in till the afternoon."

Harry felt that he better pinch himself to see that he wasn't 

dreaming. He'd never had any idea that life could be this good. All he could do was smile and nod as he looked around the room. He saw Hermoine no longer wore the shorts she'd had on that morning. He couldn't help noticing that her dress didn't hide the fact that

Hermione was no longer the bossy little girl he'd met on the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry ! Come on! " Hermione was looking at him impatiently. He'd better start trying to focusing on something besides Hermoine's Muggle clothes or he'd be getting ANOTHER letter from the Ministry of Magic.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapters 5 & 6

**__**

Summer~ Part V

Harry and Hermione headed down her street, and Harry asked how far they were from Diagon Alley. 

" Too far to walk", said Hermione. "We'll take the bus, it's so pretty outside we can sit on top."

Harry had seen lots of the double decker buses when he was out with the Dursleys, but the only bus he'd ridden had been the Knight Bus.

"I wanted to do that before", he answered. "Uncle Vernon always insisted on traveling by car. I think he wanted to make sure people didn't see me with them."

They climbed on the bus and went upstairs without incident. Once they got up there, a few people nodded to them, but no one spoke, or looked as if anything was unusual. Hermione asked him if he'd been to the places they passed. After hearing him say no, more glumly each time, she became silent, but her eyes were flashing. Harry sat miserably silent, then finally said, "I guess you think I'm a real bore away from Hogwarts. Maybe I ought to get off and go back to your house."

"Harry Potter! You are the stupidest BOY I ever met." Harry saw a tear trickle down Hermione's cheek. "I am just so FURIOUS with your aunt and uncle. London is a beautiful city and you spent all those years before Hogwarts seeing none of it. You just wait, Harry- there won't be a bit of this city that you don't know by the time we leave for Hogwarts again. And more places besides if we travel as we usually do in the summers."

"So you don't think I'm too boring to stay around? Or too stupid?" Harry couldn't believe what he was saying. Hermione had a really strange look on her face. "I mean you said..."

" Are you trying to flirt with me, Harry? Or do you really WANT to go back" 

Harry took a deep breath and said, " I think maybe I am acting a little goofy. But Hermione, I, um, you look really nice in.... Muggle clothes. I kind of feel like I'm with a stranger."

Hermione laughed with relief. 

" Is that all? Don't worry, Harry, it's still me, bossy Hermoine. She stood up and pulled Harry up too. "Come on, let's get off and walk a bit. We're close now." 

Harry grinned as he stood up, " I think I'm going to like the new, bossy Hermione more than the old one who had her face in a book all the time. We're going to have a great summer, aren't we?"

"The best, I just hope you don't go looking for trouble," Hermione answered, as they got off the bus.

'And maybe it won't come looking for me, for a change', thought Harry. ' I could really use a break.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry and Hermoine had a great couple of hours. They went into some shops and Hermoine got a few things Ivy needed. Harry had never seen so many neat things. Maybe he could actually get some decent clothes. Except for his robes, which were of no use in the summers, his clothes were mostly still old things of Dudley's. He and Hermione picked out some jeans and a few shirts. Best of all though were the new sneakers. He'd never had a new pair of shoes. And what a difference. He felt he could almost fly in these shoes, even without his broom. Suddenly a horrible thought hit him.

"Hermoine- I can't buy this stuff. All my money is at Gringott's, and even if I went and got some of it, I don't think the store will take it." Harry was amazed this hadn't occurred to him before. The only things Harry had bought before were on Diagon Alley or in Hogsmeade. Now he could see how Ron felt so many times.

" Would you like to see what's on my list Harry?" Hermione asked, pulling the paper from her pocket. She handed it to him, and Harry looked down to see this message, surrounded by stars. 

***Harry and Hermione, be sure to get Harry's summer clothes and shoes. These are a gift from me, Harry. As with the Firebolt Sirius gave you, just consider them some of the birthday and Christmas gifts you should have gotten before.***

" Wow, your mom is great, Hermione! I guess she could tell I hadn't been showered with new clothes at the Dursley's. It's been this way so long, I try not to think about what I have on." He looked down at Dudley's old pants. "I'm ready to get rid of these as soon as I find a trash can."

"Oh, no. Mom told me to be sure to keep those.The Dursleys will know something's strange if they see you in all new clothes." 

Hermione took the things Harry had changed from and asked a clerk for another bag. "Maybe the shoes could go though. They're kind of... heavy." Hermoine dropped them on the floor.

"Kind of stinky you mean." Harry picked them up and dropped them in a 

can near the elevator. "I was hoping not to spend much time with the Dursleys now. Do you think Uncle Vernon's going to insist I stay at their house. He couldn't wait to get rid of me this morning."

"All I know is that Mom said we'd have to be careful. I don't know if she meant not to startle you, or make the Dursley's angry enough to bring you home, or something Dumbledore's said. He's the one who insisted you live with your aunt and uncle."

"Do you know why your mum left the wizarding world? It seemed kind of mysterious." Harry thought back over their talk with Ivy before they left. "She said she'd been close to my parents right up until they went into hiding. I wonder why she wasn't their Secret Keeper."

"OK Harry, you said you weren't going to go looking for trouble. She'll tell us what we need to know." She looked a little uncomfortable." I think Mom's got good reasons for what she did. Someone was being protected. I just hope your parents didn't die because she was trying to protect me."

"Now who's looking for trouble. Come on, let's go. I feel like a real person, instead of a freak, wearing these clothes. Don't you want to go shop with your 'new' friend?

Hermione perked up at this, but still she couldn't help replying, "I don't know. I was pretty fond of the old one- hope he's still there".

They both laughed as they went out the door after Harry paid for his new clothes.

Hermione insisted on visiting a bookstore, telling Harry he needed to know what the Muggles were reading too. She left him looking at some books on soccer and she went across the store to another section. Harry was looking through the pages, wondering how these people managed to run around on the ground without killing themselves when he felt, rather than saw someone behind him. He turned to look and felt a sick lurch in his stomach. Wouldn't you know, Draco Malfoy! 

"So, Potter, you coming back to make sure all the Muggles are safe now. Or maybe those people you live with wised up and threw you out?" Draco spoke in his usual sneering drawl.

"Can't I ever get away from you, Malfoy? Why don't you go back to whatever cave you crawled out of?" Harry couldn't believe his luck- apparently he didn't have any. Fortunately a very tall, thin woman with pale hair and a pale face appeared behind Draco at that moment.

"I'm ready now dear. Oh, is this one of your school chums?"

" Not hardly. He's from Gryffindor. None other than the famous Potter"

"Oh, reeaaallly?" Mrs. Malfoy tried to look caual, but he could see she was trying to get a better look at his scar. What an ice woman! He thought of the pictures of his mum, and Mrs. Weasley's emotional outbursts, good and bad. Then there was Ivy, who was going to share her home and her memories of his mother. He could almost feel a little sorry for Malfoy.

"I knew your mother at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. A lovely girl, and very bright. Such a tragedy." Harry looked at Malfoy's mum, sure he'd see a sarcastic look on her face. He was surprised to see that she looked sad instead. 

She continued, "You must come to visit us at the manor sometime. Draco, I'm surprised you haven't brought Mr. Potter out to visit before."

"MOTHER!!!!", Draco practically screeched. " You know Father has told you....."

"Your father doesn't own me, Draco. And I advise you to lower your voice. YOU are the one who's been told. Can you not control yourself. It's no wonder your father and I can rarely take you out with us." Mrs. Malfoy looked severely at Draco over the top of her glasses.

As Harry was re-thinking his first impression of Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione crossed the room to where they were. She had a thin bag clutched in her hand and an apprehensive look on her face as she came to stand beside Harry. Some instinct made him reach out and take her other hand.

A sneer appeared on Draco's face, "So Potty has a mud- I mean Muggle girlfriend now. Just perfect, Granger and Scarface."

" Please excuse my son's rudeness, young lady. I think we must leave before he forgets his manners even more. Good Day, Mr Potter." And she took Draco's arm firmly as they left the bookstore. 

Draco turned back with a look of venom, and they heard his mother say, " There'll be no presents for you today, young man. And you'll be busy when I get you home."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and disolved in silent giggles. Then they realized at the same time that they were still standing, hand in hand. Both of their faces went pink and Harry said quickly, "Sorry. You just looked a little worried when you walked up. Whatcha got in the bag?" Harry didn't mean to be nosy, but his question helped to break a slightly awkward moment. 

Hermoine gave his hand a slight squeeze, and said, "Oh, just some magazines. Not very interesting." She put the bag down by her side, but Harry reached out to take it from her.

"Might as well put it in this bag, here I'll put it in," said Harry. As he reached for the small bag, Hermione pulled it back and two shiny magazines fell out. Harry could just see that one of them seemed to be about makeup and hair. He couldn't see the other one, but it had a lot of pink on it. He looked over at Hermione and her face was nearly pinker than her magazine. He quickly stifled a laugh, and put the small bag into the shopping bag he carried. Hermione just couldn't give up studying, but at least she was having some fun.

"Let's go have an ice cream and walk in that little park for a few moments," he said. "I think we could both do with some fresh air after that encounter with Malfoy, the jerk."

Looking relieved, Hermoine nodded. No wonder she was so crazy about him, she thought. Harry seemed to understand the way she felt so easily. Maybe he just needed to be away from Ron to notice that she was more than an old reliable friend. But how would things

be with Ron if this friendship between her and Harry deepened. Ron wouldn't be too happy to be left out of anything.

"Hermione? What flavor do you want. I've asked you two times already,"

Harry shook his head as Hermione stepped closer to the ice cream vendor. Maybe they were both losing their grip on reality.

"Ok, Harry let's go down and see these statues. It's time for you to become familiar with some London landmarks. I believe these are from World War Two and....," Hermione spoke briskly and showed all the signs of giving a full history lecture. He grinned to himself. It was 

comforting to know he could count on Hermione to know more than anyone else.

'She's probably learned about all the great British Muggles before she turned six,' he thought.

They headed toward the park with their ice creams, and Hermione was giving Harry a full dose of names, dates and battles.

**__**

Summer~ Part VI

As they left the park, Harry said, "Maybe we better head toward the Leaky Cauldron. Don't we have a few things to pick up there? I'd like to stop in Gringotts too. Get a little money from my vault, and have it changed."

"Oooh, Harry will they let me go down with you. I've always wanted to see how it looks down there," Hermione asked.

"Course you'll go with me," Harry said. "Your parents wanted me to come so you wouldn't be alone. Look who we ran into in a bookstore! You'd have thought that place would have been free from scum like Malfoy. He may be in Diagon Alley now." 

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Tom spotted them right away, "Harry, Miss Granger, so good to see you. Dr. Granger called to say you'd be coming through and then you'd all be here for dinner. It's a fine day, seeing Ivy come back into our world, even if it's only for part of the time. "

"Tom, did you know Hermione wasn't Muggle born all the time?" Harry asked. He bet Hermione was furious that so many people knew more about her mom than she had for so long. She didn't look upset though. 

"Ivy had her reasons, good ones, all of them. She'd met your dad, Hermione and that made things a lot easier. The wizarding world was frightening in those days. It was hard to know who to trust," Tom shook his head sadly and continued. "If Ivy hadn't been such a powerful witch, she'd not have been in so much danger. It was that same cleverness that helped her go into the Muggle world so successfully."

"I always knew she was clever, and could do most anything," said Hermione. "I just never saw any evidence of magic when I was growing up."

"Ah, but you've got her same cleverness, young lady. And a bit more caution than your mum had at your age, I'd say. If you two are headed across to the Alley, you'd best go. Your family will be along before too long."

They said goodbye to Tom and went out the back, where a wizard in a long blue cape was just preparing to step through. "Come along, children," he said. "We'll have no underage magic today." 

Once in Diagon Alley, they headed straight for the gleaming marble steps of Gringotts.The whole building looked washed in gold in the late afternoon sun. Harry stopped the first goblin he saw and asked, "Are

you still open for withdrawals and changes today?" 

"Door's still open, ain't it," the goblin said snappishly. He motioned another goblin over. "Take Potter here down to his vault." he peered at Hermione. "You have your mum's key now? I hadn't seen her in here in years. Had a notion You-Know-Who had gotten her. No? Well, good!" He waved them off with the other goblin, who led them to the tunnel and helped Hermione into the cart.

"Interestin' t' see the two of you teamed up. Yer mums were always together as youngsters. Lily would be proud to see you bein' such friends." Hermione looked really pleased that Harry's mom would approve of her, then she clutched Harry's arm as the cart lurched off.

"Oh, no! Can't we slow down a bit?" Hermoine moaned.

"One speed only, miss," said the goblin. Harry always enjoyed the trips through the passageways, but he'd forgotten Hermione's aversion to speed. "

Don't barf all over me, Hermione", he tried to joke as he put an arm around her tightly. 

In a few moments he could feel her relax a bit, and heard her say, in a muffled voice," Why didn't you tell me about this? I'll get you for this, Harry!!" Harry laughed and pulled her closer to him. It wasn't the way he expected their first real closeness to come about, but, she still felt awfully good, huddled tight against him. Harry had always enjoyed the rides through the passages, and holding Hermione as they careened around corners was his idea of a highly satisfying experience.

Finally the cart came to a screeching stop. Hermione felt Harry pull her up, and she carefully opened her eyes. Harry was smiling at her in a way she couldn't quite understand. If Ron had been here he'd be laughing his head off. She felt shaky, and she didn't think it came from the ride in the cart.

"Well, let's check it out," the goblin stepped forward but Harry said quickly, 

"That's ok, I've got my key," and he fit it into the keyhole.

The goblin looked slightly disappointed, and backed away to sit in the cart. 

"Stand back, Hermoine, " he said as he opened the door and the usual green smoke came pouring out. When it had cleared a bit he told her to come on in.

"I don't know Harry, I'm not sure I should be in your vault. All that money and whatever else is in there is from your parents. Don't you want some privacy?" Hermione looked a little nervous."

"Don't worry, I don't think there are any traces of Voldemort in here. I never really looked to see if anything besides money might be in. Come help me look." Harry pulled Hermione in and turned his back so the goblin couldn't see inside as they moved through the piles of coins. Hermione tried to hide her amazement, she'd had no idea Harry's parents had acquired a fortune in their short lives. The Dursleys couldn't possibly know about this! 

"I know what you're thinking, and no, they have no idea I have this. It would be long gone if they did. I know 

'cause that was my first thought when I came in here. I never knew it was here till Hagrid brought me here before the first year at Hogwarts."

He edged to the other side of the vault, and said, "Look, Hermione. I never noticed this box before. I can see why too." Harry held up a box that was covered in what looked like knuts.

"Maybe you weren't supposed to notice it until now. Be careful Harry. Maybe you ought to leave it for awhile." Hermione had her cautious look on, but Harry ignored her.

"No, I want to see what's in it." Harry opened the box carefully and found a smaller box and some papers.

Behind them the goblin said in an impatient tone, "Time's up, folks. Got to get to the top before our air is used up."

"OK, just a sec," Harry quickly piled some coins into a bag, put the chest under his arm and he and Hermoine climbed back into the cart.

"Here you hold this," Harry told Hermione, handing her the box. "I can't hold this and you at the same time." He immediately put both arms tightly around her, and they screeched off. 

Hermione thought very briefly of telling Harry she was OK, but this didn't seem to be the time to show any bravery. Harry seemed more willing to hold on to her than she'd ever thought possible. She remembered how horrified he'd been the time she'd thrown her arms around him their first year before he'd walked through the black flames to confront Quirrell and Voldemort. Suddenly she realized the cart had come to a stop, and he was pulling her back to her feet.

"You OK? I thought you'd passed out for a while there."

"No, I was just thinking about the face you made the time I hugged you in our first year. You acted as if I were covered in poison." Hermione grinned at him and wondered how he'd get out of this one.

" For one thing I didn't know much about being touched by any female at that time, I grew up with Aunt Petunia, remember. She was more likely to hit me with a frying pan than hug me. Let's just say I'm starting to tolerate the female touch." Harry said. ' Tolerate it,' he thought to himself, 'I could get addicted to it.' "Anyway, I want to see what's in this box, don't you?"

"Yes, but not right out here in the street. Let's get the rest of what's on my list, and go back to the Leaky Cauldron. It's getting late." Hermione looked up at the rapidly falling sun, and Harry had to agree. He didn't want Hermione's parents to think he was irresponsible after only one day. 

They went to the apothecary and Hermione gave the witch her list. As usual Harry tried hard not to look at all the withered looking things floating in jars. Hermione didn't seem bothered by any of it though, and they were soon headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

TO BE CONTINUED....


	4. Chapters 7 & 8

**__**

Summer~ Part VII

Hermione and Harry settled into a corner table at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry put the box on the seat between them. "I don't know what's in this box, but I'm not taking any chances on someone besides us seeing. I wonder if there are any more boxes like this in the vault."

"You said you didn't see this one before now. Do you think this box might have some kind of spell to make it appear or disappear." Hermione was looking doubtfully at the box.

" I don't know about a spell, but I'm sure hoping what's in these papers will help me know my parents a little. Let's check this small box first." 

Harry pulled out the little flat crystal box and opened the catch. On a piece of velvet lay a small gold bracelet with a green stone. There was a letter folded beside the bracelet, which Harry unfolded to read. "Hermione, this is from my mom. I… I'm not sure I can do this. Can you read it to me?"

"Are you sure? She wrote this to you." 

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Well... OK. 

'Harry, the stone on this bracelet is almost as bright as your eyes. It was a gift from Albus Dumbledore to me when you were born. If you are opening this box without me, our plan to hide from Voldemort was not successful. You can read these letters I've written since I knew I would soon have a child, and you'll be able to feel a little of the love I will always have for you.'"

Hermione was very careful not to look at Harry, his head was down, and she didn't know whether to go on or not.

"I think maybe I should, um, look to see whether mom and dad are here. I'll be right back."

She slid out of her seat, and disappeared into the crowd. Harry sat for a few minutes, trying to blink away the tears. He felt really strange... sad, but at the same time happier than he'd ever felt. For the first time, he could know some of what was in his mother's mind when she was alive. He felt the same kind of ache he'd felt the night he discovered the Mirror of Erised, half joy and half terrible sadness. 

'I'm older now, and this was written for me,' he thought. 'I'm going to finally know my mum, a little.' 

He picked up the paper Hermione had dropped in his lap and began to read again 

'You may someday want to give this bracelet to someone who's important in your life, someone you feel you can completely trust. You'll know her when you meet her Have fun reading my letters. I will always be with you.'

Harry folded up the letter, and put it back in the crystal box. He knew who the bracelet was for.... Hermione had never let him down and had been there for him, even before he wanted her to be. It was strange that the box had been found today, just as he discovered how important she was to him. He remembered something Hermione had said when they were in the vault, '"maybe you weren't supposed to find it until now." 

How did she KNOW these things? Until today he wouldn't have been able to see himself give this bracelet to Hermione or anyone but after holding her protectively in the vault and remembering all the times she'd been looking out for him, he knew his mom would have meant Hermione to have it. Now if he could get brave enough to tell her about it without sounding like an idiot.

"They're here," Hermione hissed in his ear. "Where's the box? Don't you want to of keep it secret for awhile."

"No, I don't care. Your parents are the first people I've met in the Muggle world that I felt I could trust. It's a nice change not to feel I have to hide everything about who I am as soon as I leave Hogwarts"

Harry gave Hermoine a really big smile, and she felt her heart turn over. It was so good to see him happy after all the bad and frightening times he'd been through. She felt she'd go through a lot to see that smile more often.

"Gee, Hermoine, thanks for today, it's was about the best I've had. Sorry you got so shaken up going to the vault. I'd forgotten how some people get in the carts. Hagrid doesn't like riding in them, either."

"If Hagrid had someone to, um, steady him the way I did, he might like them better." Hermoine said, blushing a little. "I don't think I'll be bothered by the speed if I ever go in again."

"Oh that's what I did, steadied you? Well, we'll have to find some more unsteady places soon, won't we?" Harry said very softly, just as the Grangers came to sit down with them.

'Great wizards!', Hermione thought, 'Is this really Harry?'

Fortunately for Hermione and Harry they were so busy after that, ordering dinner, telling Hermione's parents about the afternoon, and just laughing and having fun that Hermione and Harry were able to behave as if nothing unusual had happened, except for an occasional look. Hermione told about running into Draco at the bookstore. 

Her mother laughed and said, "Some things never change, do they. Lucious Malfoy apparently has made his son as disgusting as he's always been himself. I suppose he struts around the school as if he owns it?" They nodded and Ivy continued, " Malfoy, senior, was never a modest man, and he never really had much reason to be proud of anything. He was one of the first to go over to the other side. It's a pity they let him come back after....," she lowered her voice slightly, "well, after Voldemort was gone."

Harry and Hermione stared at her, startled," Mom, no one, well, except Harry and Dumbledore uses his name..... it's kind of a forbidden thing for most people."

"I imagine Dumbledore told us something similar about using the name. I had a bad time after your parents were gone, Harry. I had dreams that he would come for me after Lily was.... gone. Chris asked Dumbledore to help me regain my strength. "

"'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself,' right?" Harry said remembering the conversation. "And, speaking of evil, did Uncle Vernon say I could stay over with you tonight?"

"Oh sure,he said they were busy with Dudley, apparently he's having some of his tantrums since finding he has a dental appointment tomorrow. Better get lots of rest tonight, Ivy. He's going to put you through a time, just as he did last time."

"Maybe not Chris," said Ivy. I think I have a way to keep him calm. and it's really for his own good. The boy needs to be taught a lesson." 

This was really a switch, thought Harry. Usually it was Uncle Vernon bellowing that he, Harry, needed to be taught a lesson about something. He had a very strong feeling Hermione had gotten her stubbornness from her mother, and he'd found from experience that when Hermione was determined about something, you could just as well forget changing her mind. If he didn't have all those memories of Dudley using him for a punching bag, he'd ALMOST feel sorry for his cousin.

So, is Harry still recognizable? The bracelet thing is a little weird, I admit, but bear with me here, OK? This bracelet is going to have some significance down the story line. It's not going to be a declaration of undying love thing anyway. That's still far away, so who Harry "ends up" with is not an issue here.

"Revenge" is coming, but still a couple of parts away. Don't look for drama or violence though, just not my style..

__

TO BE CONTINUED....

****

Summer~ Part VIII

It was late by the time Harry and the Grangers returned to their house. They'd spent a long time eating and talking, and many of the people who came in were amazed but happy to see Ivy. No one seemed surprised to see Harry there as if he were a part of the family. It was almost unbelievable to him though, just sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with no one trying to kill him, as they had all thought Sirius was trying to do the past . He wished Sirius could see him now, and know that he was with friends, instead of stuck with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. 

Once everyone settled down for the night, Harry realized that he was still hungry. He sat for a few minutes, wondering if he could go in and find something to eat without waking anyone. Hermione had shown him where everything was kept, in case he wanted anything. At least he wouldn't need the Invisibility Cloak here. He opened the door very carefully and stepped into the hall, going slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. When he stepped into the room, he immediately bumped into a table in the dark room, and jumped in the air when he heard a voice say "I thought you'd come down." 

A small lightcame on and with relief he saw Hermione, sitting at the table.

"You know, it's not such a good idea to startle someone with a past like mine, Hermione," Harry shook his head and grinned as he sat down opposite her at the table. " I could have done something really stupid and hurt you. What happened to that famous caution?"

"I just knew you'd be down here before long. You're hungry, aren't you? I figured you would be, and that you'd want some company. It always feels strange to be in a different house the first night." as she spoke, she was getting out some crackers, and cheese and fruit, holding each thing up to see if Harry wanted it. Naturally, he wanted everything she showed him. 

After he'd eaten, they both started to feel sleepy, but Harry figured this was the time to talk to Hermione the bracelet. If he carried it around for vey long, he'd lose his nerve.

"Um, Hermione, you know there was a bracelet in that box?" She nodded, 

looking a little nervous.

"Well, my mom said in her letter that I should give it to someone who's important to me, and that I know I

can always trust. She told me Dumbledore had given it to her when I was born." he felt his voice shake a little, but made himself keep talking. "She must have known that someday I'd have a friend like you, would you like to have it?"

Harry couldn't remember many times when Hermione hadn't been able to speak, usually she spoke more than he and Ron wanted to hear. Her voice seemed to have left her now, though, all she could do was nod again. He dug into his pocket and brought out the bracelet.

"OK, put out your hand." When he had slipped it around her wrist, and fastened the clasp, Hermione finally seemed to find her voice again.

"It's beautiful, Harry. Look how green the stone is. You know it looks like your eyes. Didn't people always say you have your mother's eyes? You're sure you want me to wear this?"

"Who else? As soon as I looked at what she'd written, I knew who she

meant" Harry looked across at Hermione, grinning with relief."It seems to be right, just like sitting here in the middle of the night with you There have been a lot of times in my life when I didn't feel so lucky, but y'know, suddenly I feel like I have some good luck in something besides Quidditch"

"Well, I don't know what I can say, Harry. Thank you doesn't seem quite adequate. I guess I'll find a way to thank you as the summer goes on though."

'You already have, you and your family have made a big difference in the way I feel. Usually by now in the summer all I have to look forward to is marking another day off the calendar toward going back to school."

__

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapters 9 & 10

**__**

Summer~ Part IX

When Harry woke up the next morning, he looked around him, a bit startled. Then he remembered - he was at Hermione's house, he had the letters from his mother, Ivy had been his mother's best friend and Hermione, wow, what a change there had been in their friendship since the holidays started. It was hard to believe the bossy know it all had turned into-he shook his head. Better stop thinking along those lines, or Hermione's dad would send him back to Privet Lane Quickly he got up and dressed in some of the new clothes he'd gotten yesterday. What a change there too, something that had been bought for a person his size instead of Dudley's. Life was definitely looking up.

As he entered the kitchen, Ivy was sitting down with her breakfast. "Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" she asked him, looking very pleased that he was there. She pointed to the breakfast things that were out, and he helped himself.

"Yes, great. I felt a bit confused at first. A lot has hapened to me since we got back from Hogwarts. I don't think I thanked you properly for the clothes. I can't believe how much better I feel. How did you know I felt so, well, grubby?" Harry said.

"Partly from Hermione and partly from what I could see. The Dursleys haven't exactly gone overboard providing for you, have they." She seemed to shiver a bit, "When I think of Lily's son, wearing clothes from that Dudley. Well, fortunately they didn't know you had anything from your parents at Gringotts or they'd have taken that too."

"Did Hermione tell you about the box I found?" Harry asked, and Ivy nodded. " I couldn't believe it when I opened it, all those letters from my mom."

"That reminds me," said Ivy, I found something that I think you'll like." 

She went to a drawer and pulled out a cassette tape, which she handed to Harry." This is your mom singing some of the songs she liked to sing for you. I made one for Lily too, so that we could sing to our babies together, even though we weren't able to be together."

Harry couldn't help it, he knew he must have looked pretty stupid, because he felt his mouth drop open, but nothing came out in the way of sound. 

Ivy pretended not to notice and went on, "You'll probably need some time alone with your new treasures. Hermione's told me what a bad time you've had hearing your parents' voices in your head. You'll hear a bit of your dad on that tape as well. Lily had to coax it out of him, but his voice is there. James was never a singer though so it's really more talking and laughter." 

Harry didn't quite know what to do, but Ivy made it easy for him- she gave him a big hug, handed him a tape player and said, "OK, disappear! You know where we are if you need us."

"What about Hermione? Where is she?" Harry asked. He wanted to be alone but hoped Hermione wouldn't be too far away. He realized not much of importance had ever happened that he didn't share with her.

"I don't want her to feel...left out. You see, except for Quidditch, we do most things together."

"She's busy, Harry, don't worry about her. We have a few things to take care of that you and Chris would have no interest in." Ivy grinned and continued. " You know how Hermione is, when she's got something on her mind, she won't stop until she's found out everything .She seems to have decided her appearance is somewhat more important this summer." 

Harry could feel himself turning pink, and he muttered something that sounded like "she looks good now".

Sounding stupid to himself, he ducked his head and said, "I'll be upstairs then." And he found himself on the steps. Boy, what an idiot, he thought. It's a good thing she's so decent. Most people would probably have laughed out loud. He thought about Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil at the end of the year, trying to wear makeup. He shuddered when he thought of it. Fortunately McGonagall had forbidden it, but he hoped Hermione wasn't going to try something like that. She'd been one of the first to scoff at the other girls, but he thought of the magazine she'd bought yesterday. Hermione always looked so fresh and clean, he hoped that wouldn't change. Well, they were best friends first, he'd just find a nice way to tell her she'd looked better before.

After a few hours spent in the room the Grangers had given him, Harry knew the Dementors wouldn't affect him again. Listening to his parents voices he knew he'd found his Patronus now, and that the screaming voice he'd once heard in his head would now be quickly covered by his mother's voice singing lovingly, with his father's laughter in the background. He could even hear soft sounds that must have been his own voice. It had been an emotional morning, but surprisingly, instead of feeling drained, he felt stronger than he'd ever felt. He now had a real way to feel close to his family,and the thought gave him a feeling of power. In a way he missed them more than ever but also he could feel they were really with him.

Harry was folding the letters and putting everything back in the box, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Just a sec,"he called as he took a quick look in the mirror to be sure his eyes weren't red, then went and opened the door. Hermione stood there, beaming at him .

"Did you have a good morning? I did! Mum and I have had so much fun! It must have been great to read the letters, I'm so glad you found them." As usual, when Hermione was excited all of her words rushed out in one breath, but Harry was glad, it gave him a chance to take a good look at her. He couldn't quite figure it out, she still looked like herself, only more so. Whatever she and her mom had been doing hadn't resulted in anything like what Parvati and Lavender had done. She looked as fresh as ever, and standing behind her to open the door further, he could smell something he'd never noticed before. Her hair smelled wonderful. Suddenly he realized he'd never answered her questions and was just standing there, smiling at her.

" I... I really did, Ivy even gave me a tape recording of their voices. My mom's letters were great, I feel like she's really here with me now. Um, Hermione, I don't mean to sound, er, mushy, but you smell and look really nice. I mean you always do, but now you're even more that way. I'm sorry, I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to say." 

"You don't really HAVE to say anything, Harry, your face pretty much says enough. But thanks, that makes me feel good. I mean, I never could make myself go in with Lavendar and Parvati when they started acting so silly. You, and Ron and I always had lots more important things to do. Instead of looking better like most of the girls were doing, I wound up getting knocked around by the Whomping Willow, covered in bruises." Hermione shook her head, remembering how beaten up she'd looked while Cho Chang and some of the other girls were always coming up to Harry, looking so perfect. She might not be competitive in Quidditch, but when it came to Harry she'd do anything she had to do. 

"You never thought about acting the way they do, I hope. Hermione, you're worth a hundred of them." He moved closer to her and for just a minute she thought he was going to kiss her. At that moment, they heard Hermione's dad calling them down for lunch. 

"What timing! I guess your dad has X-ray vision." They laughed a little awkwardly and Hermione said, 

" But now we've got Dudley coming in a while." 

As they went downstairs she told him some of what they planned. "You'll help my dad in another room, so they won't be able to see you. Once mum has him quiet, she's going to make your aunt leave the room. I think you'll find Dudley a bit changed when you see him again."

__

TO BE CONTINUED...

****

Summer~ Part X

"Revenge Can Be Healthy"

After they'd had lunch, Hermione took Harry into her parents lab and showed him how some of the Muggle machines worked. "Ron's dad would love to see these," Harry told her as she showed him the way her dad made plasic things that straightened teeth. There was one thing that was almost like a wand, a small blue flame shot out the end. "This is used for melting things, Harry so don't plan on grabbing it. We don't need to have to re-grow your skin!," Hermione warned him sternly.

" What about Dudley. Who's going to fix him?" Harrry asked, grinning.

"He won't be ... no, Harry I'm not saying anything else. You'll just have to wait".

A short time after that Harry heard Aunt Petunia and Dudley come in, though he couldn't see them. True to her word, Hermione had hidden him on the opposite side of the house. Still, it was impossible to miss Dudley's roar and his aunt's high pitched whine.

He heard Ivy raise her voice once, sharply, and thought, "She must have learned that voice from McGonagall!" Nothing more was heard but he went and peered out to the couches and chairs. Aunt Petunia was sitting there, quietly reading a magazine, looking more pleasant than he'd ever seen her. Harry reluctantly went back to the supplies Hermione had asked him to put away. He didn't mind the work, but the idea of his cousin in there with Hermione was not a pleasant one. 

After what seemed to be a long time, she came back to the door with her finger over her lips and beckoned for him to come to the door. It was hard not to burst into laughter at what he saw. Dudley was floating upside down, while Hermione's mom did something to his mouth.

"It's all right now, he'll never know you're here. I'll be putting a Memory Charm on him before he leaves, anyway"

"Um, do you always work on people in that, er, position?" Harry asked. He wondered how the Ministry of Magic felt about that.

" Oh, no, Harry. I have a special license for your family. You see, Albus Dumbledore never expected you to be treated the way you were, living with them. After last summer, it was decided something had to be changed if you were to spend any more time there. Luckily, because of my friendship with Lily and James, I was allowed to be the one to make certain, ah, alterations." Ivy had an extremely satisfied look as she told Harry this. "Vernon Dursley and his sister will also be paying me a visit."

"Does this mean I'll be going home with them?" he tried not to, but Harry knew his face must have fallen as far as his heart did. He'd thought he could say goodbye to Privet Drive. Hermione laughed and patted Harry's arm. 

" You must know Mum wouldn't do that," she said in a comforting voice " if you could hear how angry she's been since I told her about the Dursleys. She wanted to go and get you when I came home the first Christmas."

"Harry, you'll have to be with them some of the time, not often, but enough for me to know what I'm doing has succeeded. If ever the need should arise, we have to know you'd be able to go back there," Ivy shook her head as if to clear it of any unpleasant memories, and continued briskly. "Things will be fine though, I feel certain of it. I've rather surprised myself, I haven't lost my knack for any of the things I loved so much in MY Hogwarts days."

She sat back away from Dudley, tapped his forehead with a small mirror and muttered "_Reversarius"_ , and Dudley slowly floated back around to lie on a long chair. "Now we'll just let him wake up on his own, and see how things seem. Now, if you two will help me pick up a bit?"

"Of course," they said together, eager to stay in the room to see how Dudley acted when he woke up. Ivy showed Harry how to make some adjustments in the chair so that he could return it to fit a normal size person when Dudley got up. Hermione was loading and unloading small bags of metal instruments. He wasn't surprised to see her moving so confidently, but wondered again how she managed to be so clever about so many things. Well, that was Hermione, always the expert. He wondered how Ron was going to react to the new side of their friendship, and whether he ought to write to Ron. What would he say though, that wouldn't make Ron roar with laughter, which he'd no doubt share with the twins. No, better just let Ron notice for himself. Then a horrible thought occurred to him. Suppose Ron noticed Hermione the same way he had begun to? For a reason he couldn't tell, the thought made him want to punch his best friend and hold Hermione the way he had in the cart at Gringott's. 

He was relieved when he heard her hiss "Mom, Harry.....he's moving." 

She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back into a small closet-like room. "We ought to stay here for a minute or two, till Mom is sure it's safe for him to see you're there."

"Fine with me," Harrry whispered, pulling her closer to him."

"This makes me think of the time we used the time turner together. Only then I was really confused, now I know better than to waste time in the dark with you talking". He bent his head over and began to rub his face against her hair, feeling her shiver a little at his touch. 

Unfortunately, almost immediately he heard Ivy say in a slightly louder voice than she would normally use, "Oh, yes, they're nearby someplace. I'm sure they'll be right back."

"Sorry, Harry, maybe later?" Hermione whispered into his ear, making HIM shiver. 

He stepped back a step from her, took a deep breath and muttered , " OK, just a minute, all right. D'you think I'll be able to kiss you before our seventh year though?" in a frustrated voice. They both laughed softly as Hermione opened the door. 

"Here they are now, " Ivy said, smiling at them in a knowing way. Harry felt his face go red as he remembered Ivy was a clever witch too, and probably knew what had just happened, and what was worse, what was in his mind. Hermione didn't seem embarrassed though, she smiled happily at her mom, and nodded her head slightly. What did THAT mean?

It suddenly hit him that Hermione was probably going to be more mysterious than any of his wizarding subjects at Hogwarts.

"Harry! Good to see you!," Dudley was saying in a voice Harry could hardly believe. When had Dudley ever been glad to see him, unless he wanted to beat him up. And he was smiling, Great Wizards! he looked friendly. "We sure missed you at home last night. You aren't going to be gone every night, are you? I've got a bunch of sweets from the place I'm working, I want to give you half. And Dad got a new video game that we can play. You'll be home tonight, won't you?"

Hearing all this, Harry felt his mouth drop open. Hermione elbowed him and he snapped it shut , then he more or less croaked," I , uh, whatever the Grangers say. I don't really know......."

" We need Harry to stay one more night, Dudley, sorry, you know, he's really been so helpful. Especially to Hermione, so good for her not to have to work alone." Ivy had her back turned when she said this, but Harry could hear laughter in her voice. '

Work alone', he thought, 'yeah it's really been hard work'.

"I'm sure he'll be home tomorrow. Your dad will be coming for a treatment tomorrow, Harry can ride home with him." Ivy continued, turning around, and patting Dudley's arm. "I want you to be sure you follow my instructions. We need to try to get that mouth healthy."

"Oh, yes Dr. Granger, I want to. I'm afraid I've got a lot of work to do this summer. Harry, you sure are lucky to have Hermione for a friend-she's so smart and pretty. Maybe you could come over with Harry and have dinner sometime, Hermione."

"Sure, Dudley, that would be nice,." Harry couldn't believe his ears, Hermione coming to the Dursleys, she hated them! And she was smiling at Dudley in a very friendly way. There it was, that same feeling he'd had when he thought of Ron noticing the changes in Hermione. 

How she'd laugh if she knew." You know, Dudley, Harry is one of my two best friends in the world. If I ever thought anyone was not being good to him, well, I just don't think I could stand to be around that person. Ready to go out to your mum?" 

Hermione was looking at Dudley a bit sternly, and he saw a nervous look cross his face. He nodded, and followed her and Ivy out of the room.

"Come on Harry! " said Hermione, "You know your aunt wants to see you." 

(' Oh Yeah?, thought Harry. 'when pigs fly') But he followed Dudley out to where Petunia sat.

" Oh, mum, Harry won't be home again tonight. It's going to be so boring without him." Dudley told his mom. (Like she cares!, Harry thought.) "Dr. Granger says he'll come home with Dad tomorrow evening."

" Well, Dudley, you'll just have to get along without him, won't you. Actually it's a good thing he's staying. You'll be spending the evening cleaning your room ,and getting all of your old things out of Harry's room. He's had to put up with your rubbish far too long."

By now, Harry thought he had to be dreaming. He reached down and pinched his leg hard, but he was still standing there, staring at Aunt Petunia.

"You aren't working too hard, are you, Harry, dear? Don't forget, you need some rest after the hard work you've done at school." 

Harry stood there dumbly but managed to shake his headno, and get his mouth closed this time.

"We'll be careful with him, Petunia. We know how much you care about your nephew. He and Hermione are enjoying learning together" Ivy turned around and winked at Hermione and Harry as she said this. "And you know I want only the best for my dearest friend's son."

'Oh, no, here it comes,' thought Harry. His aunt always hated hearing any mention of his mum and now she'd probably be the same way about Ivy. He'd probably be back on Privet Drive by dark, and back in his room for the summer! Amazingly though, his aunt didn't look angry at all. In fact, she looked as if she might cry.

" Yes, poor Lily, she'd be so proud of her son. I never understood her when she was here, maybe now I can make it up to her throughHarry." Aunt Petunia moved over to Harry, and for the first time since he'd lived with her, touched him with something other than anger or disgust. She hugged him, and said." Just can't keep this hair neat can we? Well, it's just part of our Harry!"

Petunia handed Ivy an envelope and took Dudley's arm." You people have a pleasant afternoon. Say thank you Dudley."

"Yes thank you, Dr. Granger.You took good care of me. Hermione, don't forget about coming over soon, Harry, can't wait to share the new game with you."

And with that they were gone, leaving an incredulous Harry, Hermione wiping away a tear, and Ivy trying not to look smug. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapters 11 & 12

__

Summer~ Part XI

All three of them sank down on the chairs and couches, Harry still shaking his head in wonder. Whatever Hermione's mom had done was pretty powerful. But it couldn't be dark magic, he didn't know when he'd ever felt so.... light!

"I want to warn you, Harry, it's been lots of years since I practiced magic. I may have to re-treat them, but, oh, kids, it feels so good to be doing the work I love again! And to be able to do it for someone so important to all of us."

"What kind of magic is this?" Harry asked. "Do we get to learn this at Hogwarts? "

"No this is a branch of healing magic, you would have to be finished with Hogwarts, and passed the N.E.W.T.S. before studying this. The 

Ministry has to be quite certain you're not a part of the Dark side. Even then..... well, let's just say they've been mistaken before."

"So Madam Pomfrey can do this too? I would've asked her home with me if I'd known."

"No, Harry, mom specialized in healing people's injuries in their minds and hearts. Madam Pomfrey does stuff in your body. They're 

two different things. But Mom knows more about body healing than the body healers do about her branch."

"Why? It seems you'd need both for either branch." Harry asked. This was all pretty weird, even for magic.

"To put it very simply, Harry, some people just don't have both in them. Poppy does fine at Hogwarts, because Albus Dumbledore is 

there. Surely you know that my magic is also one of his special gifts. One among many, of course."

Now that he thought about it, Harry did know. He thought about the feeling he always had that Dumbledore could fix anything, and the times he'd been there to guide him. Dumbledore always told Harry things would be revealed at the right time.

"So finding the box with my mom's letters, and the tape you gave me, are those part of healing magic?"

"Do you feel they are?" Ivy asked, looking closely at Harry.

"I do, really. Reading and listening I felt so much, stong and weak, really, really sad but so happy I could have flown without 

my broom. "

"All right you two, I can tell you've got things to talk about. Just two things- if anything troubling appears concerning Lily's bracelet, I want you to come straight to me, or if you're at school, to Professor Dumbledore. Don't try to handle it yourselves yet. There's a lot of power there, and it could go either way."

"Are you upset that I gave it to Hermione, Ivy. I don't want to put her in danger," Harry was a little frightened by Ivy's serious look and voice.

"No, Harry, I'm not upset and I'm not surprised. It's just that two people your ages don't usually have the combination of talent, power and background you have. Maybe not of any age. But I'm not afraid for you. I just want you to know you aren't alone, just the two of you and Ron. But that's enough of that for me. Dire warnings are not my style. Now the other thing- I need you to go out for me again and get a few things, then we thought we'd all go out tonight and hear some music. It should be interesting for you- Muggle music for a change."

"I never really, um, heard much music at my aunt's. Unless it was on TV, Dudley loves TV."

"Mom and Dad love music, Harry. You'll get used to it. They even…," She lowered her voice slightly, "DANCE! Wait till you see them!"

"All right, we aren't that ancient. See you when you get back."

"Somehow, I don't think your mom will ever seem ancient. Y'know, Hermione. I thought maybe she'd say you should give the bracelet back to me and say it wasn't a good idea for you to wear it. You're pretty lucky you know."

"I am, you're right.remember what we said yesterday? This is going to be the best summer ever. Now ready to go? You'll enjoy this, Harry. We're going to get food, I guess Mom figured we'd better stock up, with another teenager in the house," she looked at him shyly and said, "Maybe we'll have another midnight snack tonight?"

" Maybe we can start up where we left off in the closet? Great Wizards, Hermione- your family's going to send me home if we aren't

careful."

"I'm tired of being careful and sensible, Harry. I want to have some fun. Don't you?" She moved closer and gave him a look that made him feel like his legs had lost a couple of bones, and his stomach gave a lurch that had nothing to do with hunger " Have you forgotten that I do everything well? "

Very quickly, Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione, softly but not quickly. When they broke apart and looked at each other, 

they both laughed.

"Well, that didn't hurt did it? If you want to have fun, Hermione, I'll be glad to provide all the fun I can. "

He hugged her, and they left the house laughing with relief that their first kiss had been far from a disaster.

Jazz in the park next. We won't really see or hear much about the bracelet, but careful readers will be able to tell, it'll be developed.

__

TO BE CONTINUED...

****

Summer~ Part XII

After a wonderful dinner that Harry and Hermione prepared, with lots of jokes and not too many mistakes, they went out to one of the parks Harry had never seen in London. Chris and Ivy had explained to Harry that they came to this park each week during the summer months. 

"Each week there's a different type music, "Chris told Harry. "This week's jazz, but it's never the same two weeks, and usually quite good."

They spread blankets on the ground, and put the cooler they'd brought along, full of drinks and snack in the center.

"I've sure never done anything like this,"Harry remarked to Hermione. "The Dursleys would never think of doing anything this much fun. And if they did, I'd be home, lucky to be watching TV."

"Why don't you two walk around for a while," said Ivy, smiling at them. Harry was so relieved that she didn't seem upset that he and Hermione were enjoying a slightly different friendship. Nothing had been said, but he had seen her look at Hermione questioningly when they'd returned with the food, and the smile they'd exchanged.

He had never really imagined it would feel so great to be someplace where his likes and dislikes were given any attention. Hermione had been careful to ask if there were things he'd like. This wasn't a problem though. Never having been given a choice, he was eager to try whatever Hermione suggested. 

Now, walking through the park with Hermione, he realized he felt full all over, but the happy full feeling was one he didn't think would disappear when his dinner did.

"Uncle Vernon is coming back to your parents' tomorrow isn't he? I guess I'll be back on Privet Drive tomorrow at this time," he tried not to sound sorry for himself, but knew he did. He smiled at Hermione and attempted to look cheerful. She wasn't fooled by his smile, he could tell.

Hermione was too smart and she knew him too well. She put her arm through his and they walked along a little more closely.

"It won't be as bad as you think, Harry. Remember he won't be quite the same when Mom finishes, and you leave. I wouldn't be surprised if your night didn't turn out to be very funny. Maybe not exactly FUN, but amusing at least."

"Do you know what she has planned? I'm not sure I can wait through the night for more surprises. " Harry shook his head head, thinking about Dudley and his eagerness for Harry to come home with them.

"I don't know exactly, but I have a feeling your Uncle Vernon won't be treated as gently as Dudley. And as for your Aunt Petunia, Mum said she was only playing with her today."

Now Hermione shook her head and grinned at Harry. "I have a feeling you'll be able to pretty much do as you please there. And when I come over for dinner...." Harry saw Hermione's face look more mischievous than he'd ever seen it, as she continued. "We will really have some fun with them that night."

"OK, but I didn't want to hear from the Ministry again, are you sure we can keep them out of it?" Harry knew how determined Hermione could be when she'd made a plan. He couldn't help remembering how the Polyjuice Potion had gone wrong for her in their second year, which made him grin, but also gave his stomach another lurch. This wasn't the time he wanted to see her become an animal. He liked things the way they were more than he would have expected even a few days ago.

"Don't look so worried, Harry. Mom's doing the adjustments, remember. She's got permission from the Ministry, Dumbledore's approval, it's all fine. All we'll be doing will be making some suggestions to them. You've got some ideas on how life could be improved around there, don't you?"

"I sure do!" replied Harry." I've been making that list as long as I can remember. You've got a few too, don't you?"

"My list doesn't go back as far, just since we met the first year at Hogwarts. I think I have a few you'll enjoy, though."

Hermione had a real look of anticipation on her face, Harry thought. He wasn't sure whether to feel a little sympathy for the Dursley's, or maybe... kiss her again?

"We should get back to my parents now," Hermione said, breaking into the thoughts he was having. "Harry?! Are you OK? You have a strange look....."

" Yeah, I'm just, um, thinking too much, or too long." 'Too long, ' he thought to himself, but continued, "You're right. They'll think we found some mystery again."

" FUN summer, we have to keep remembering that," Hermione told him.

"OK, but you remember too, I DON't look for stuff to happen around me. It just does!!"

They laughed a little nervously at this then turned and moved back through through the crowd, which had gotten larger as they walked, to find Hermione's parents.

__

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapters 13 & 14

**__**

Summer~ Part XIII

When Harry came downstairs the following morning, he wasn't surprised to find Ivy and Hermione sitting at the breakfast table, laughing.

" You wouldn't happen to be talking about Uncle Vernon, would you?"

"You know us too well, Harry. Have something to eat and come help us with the plan," said Ivy. Harry made himself a plate of what he found on the stove and counter and came over to sit with them, grinning in anticipation. 

" I can see you're ready to put this plan into action."

"I think I've spent most of my life waiting for this, if you want the truth. He has made my life miserable as long as I can remember." 

Hermione had that look on her face again, he noticed, the one that was a cross between ready to cry and ready to really hurt someone. 

"I hope you never have that look on your face when you're thinking about me, Hermione. You can save that one for the next time we run into a Dementor."

Hermione laughed, but also shuddered a little, "Don't remind me Harry. I still can remember that feeling, having them bending over us!" 

Harry looked at Ivy then back at Hermione. He couldn't help wishing he had someone to feel the way about him that he could tell Ivy felt, thinking of the narrow escape her daughter had.

As he was thinking that, he felt Ivy put her hand on his back and he felt that feeling begin to recede and a happy anticipation for the day return. Nothing was said, but he could tell she knew he was OK again.

"I won't be hurting Vernon, Harry, but he won't be very comfortable either. Hermione has told you that tonight when you get back to their house, you should be able to make some changes?"

"He's still expecting an owl from the Ministry tonight Mom! You'll have to reassure him too." Hermione said, laughing.

"There hasn't been a summer since I started Hogwarts when I didn't hear from them in some way. It'll be great if it doesn't happen this year." Even as he said this, Harry had his doubts. Maybe Hermione and Ivy wouldn't be in any trouble but it always found him.

About an hour later, Hermione and Harry were finishing some things in Chris's lab. Hermione had been showing Harry the way models of people's teeth were made. 

"This could be done a lot easier if we could use magic," Harry told her as they washed all the utensils they'd used. "Do you think your mom will change the way she works now, all the time?"

"I don't know, Harry. She hasn't told me but I think it will depend on how things work out with your family. I really wonder how my dad is feeling. He probably never expected her to return to the wizarding world."

"Do you think it's a problem? Chris seemed fine at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday, and no one acted like he shouldn't be there. Maybe you're the one looking for trouble now, Hermione...... and maybe I shouldn't really be here. I'm the one who's causing things to change."

"No, I am looking for trouble, and I'm stopping right now ! This should be a lot of fun, if anyone ever needed to be changed, it's your Uncle Vernon. Mom is really looking forward to today!" Hermione looked cheerful and excited again as she said this, Harry was relieved to see. He really didn't want to leave the Granger's house, they had already made him so comfortable.

"I wonder what my room looks like at my aunt and uncle's house. If Dudley really did get his old, broken junk out, it's going to look pretty bare. I hope he didn't get into my trunk. Usually they lock it up as soon as I get back from Hogwarts for the summer." Harry had a sudden, horrible thought. " Hermione, I've forgotten Hedwig. She was away when I left."

Ivy walked into the room as Harry said this, and immediately made him feel a lot better. 

"Hedwig is fine, Harry. In fact she's upstairs here now, you might want to go up soon. There are some other things there too."

Ivy was looking very happy, Harry noticed. Apparently Hermione did too.

" Mom, what have you been doing? You look pretty pleased about something," Hermione said, going up and hugging her mom.

"Harry will find out soon, but I may as well let you both know. I've been on a quick visit to the Dursley's. Things are pretty interesting there, Vernon doesn't know why Petunia and Dudley have become so pleasant, and it's nearly driving him mad. He's not going to be in a very good mood when he gets here, so I want you two well away from the room, until I let know the Charm has worked."

" How did you get there and back so.....," Harry broke into a big grin. "I guess you enjoyed Apparating again!"

"I'd forgotten how convenient things can be, going back to magic. In a way though, I'm pretty proud of being able to having done things the hard way for the past years. I really appreciate what I learned at Hogwarts and after more than ever. Your trunk is there too Harry. You may want to check to see that nothing has been disturbed."

****

Summer~ Part XIV

Harry and Hermione went through Harry's trunk, carefully and found that nothing had been disturbed. Even his Pocket Sneakoscope was there, and his broomstick care kit. As they went downstairs, Harry couldn't help wondering how this day would end. It had been a lot of fun staying there with the Grangers, and watching Hermione becoming more..... well, she was really pretty now. He looked over at her, and felt a strange lurch in his stomach. Would they wind up in that dark Xray room again. He shook his head, and made himself focus on the outcome of the afternoon.

Hermione looked at him and grinned. " I don't know which of us is looking forward to this most, but I'm sure you'll be happiest if things turn out well."

They wandered into the area where Ivy and Chris were and found them working on a strange chair. They were both smiling, especially Ivy. 

"Where did THAT come from?" Hermione asked, walking around it and looking at it from all angles. 

" I just finished putting it together." said Chris. "We took parts of several older chairs and made this one. Don't touch it though, we haven't completely stabilized it." He bent down and tapped the bottom of the chair, where some bolts were sticking out. Harry was amazed they'd go to so much trouble to make things more pleasant for him on Privet Drive, even if he DIDN'T want to go back there. Then he grinned, remembering that Uncle Vernon had probably made a pretty obnoxious impression on the Grangers before he'd been around. He seemed to make a habit of infuriating people who had any sense or decency.

"What do you think Harry? Can you tell what we're going to do?' asked Ivy with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"No, not really but I can tell it won't be very comfortable, and that's enough for me. It's shaped like an X though isn't it?" answered Harry, looking at the narrow seat, and picturing Vernon's fat bottom hanging off. He couldn't even see how he'd manage to stay on the seat, and laughed aloud at the picture it brought to his mind.

"It's an X and when I've finished with Vernon Dursley, all four ends of the X will have been used. Oh, you'll see some changes and he isn't going to like them. But he'll have no choice in the matter!" Ivy said this with a laugh and a look of great satisfaction.

" And not only that, you're going to make him pay you for all the misery the changes are going to cause, right Mom?" Hermione chuckled. "if he only knew what he's going to find when he gets here, I guess he'd be leaving the country right now. But... how are you going to make him get into the chair to start with?"

"Oh that's no problem, Hermione, your mother has gone into her old Potions textbooks." Chris said, looking at Ivy proudly. Harry couldn't help wondering if his dad had looked at his mom that way, but remembering the tape he had, and the letters he'd read, he felt sure his dad had been very proud of both of them. He could hear it in his voice. He felt Ivy's eyes on him and he nodded. Apparently she noticed he was having a lot of emotions to deal with and didn't intend for any of them to cause him any more pain than absolutely necessary. He felt a strange shiver go through him and realized he felt really safe, in a way he never felt unless he was talking to Dumbledore. Could this really be happening to him? Then he felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Hermione smiling at him. " Why don't we go start doing some things in another part of the office. I know Mom, and she's going to feel a lot better if we're nowhere within hearing distance."

"Right!" said Harry although a bit regretfully. He would have liked to see his uncle when Ivy gave him that potion. He bet Vernon wouldn't like it nearly as much as that wine he was so fond of. 

"If things go as well as I anticipate, I'll be calling you in soon. I can work the charm while you're in here, in fact you'll need to be here so that we don't miss anything," Ivy told them. " Now, disappear for a while., there's lots for you to do. And the time will go quickly if you're busy."

So Harry and Hermione went into another area at the back of the house, and Hermione began again to sort out the instruments her parent used, organizing them in a a way that was a mystery to him. Knowing Hermione though, she had probably memorized all of her parents' medical books before she was seven years old. He found that he was smiling in a way that would have made Ron laugh until he cried.

Somehow a lot of those things he and Ron had always found annoying and sometimes obnoxious about Hermione seemed perfectly normal and right. Maybe even a little...... time to get to work, he told himself ! He turned back to the boxes on the floor and continued to unpack them, so that he could place the various things on the counters. Harry was sure he would have to ask Hermione to tell him where to put things, but if he could judge by the smile on her face, he didn't think she'd mind.

__

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapters 15 & 16

**__**

Summer~ Part XV

Just as Harry had expected, Hermione did have to remind him where to put some of the supplies on the counter, but he could tell she was distracted too.

"Oh, Harry, we might as well give up. I'm not able to keep my mind on what has to be done," said Hermione in a frustrated voice. 

"No?" he asked, putting down the spray bottles he was putting away. "Then I guess there's no hope for me. What should we do now?"

" I have an idea! Let's see what we can find in the computer?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm not following too well. What does Uncle Vernon have to do with the computer?" Harry was thinking, 'what's she going to do now? Is this when I hear from the Ministry again?'

" Hold on, I'll show you." Harry watched as Hermione quickly went through some lists of names and printed a few pages. "There! We now have a way to test how well Mom's Charm worked right away."

"What are those names for, and the letters and numbers?" Harry asked, peering over her shoulder.

" My parents have always kept a special list of people, mostly children, who need to have their teeth worked on. Then they find ways to help them when they can," Hermione said with a grin.

Harry shook his head, "No, Hermione , this won't work. I don't even think Uncle Vernon COULD help any of these kids. He told us money is a problem for him now."

" We won't know till we try it, Harry," Hermione said, with that stubborn look he knew so well. He shrugged his shoulders, and picked up the papers, ,as she continued." Just one kid could make a difference."

Just then Chris came into the room and motioned for them to follow him. As they did, Harry noticed Chris' shoulders were shaking with laughter, and he walked faster. They walked into the room where Ivy and Uncle Vernon were and immediately Harry had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from shouting with laughter.

There was Vernon, and as he had anticipated, he looked as if it was a very uncomfortable fit on the chair. Next he noticed his uncle's bushy mustache was gone! He now looked more like Aunt Marge than ever, except that HE now looked like the more feminine of the two. 

"I can see why he's kept that thing all these years," he whispered to Hermione. "Look at that mouth- like a little rosebud in all that mass of face."

Hermione was also shaking with silent laughter, and pointing at the chair, which was beginning to rotate in a circle. Harry's uncle appeared unable to speak or move, but he had a look of confusion and terror on his face. When he had turned so that his head was down and his feet were up, Ivy went to him and tapped each of his feet three times, muttered, "_Amiiablius_," and snapped her fingers three times. The chair rotated again, bringing Vernon back to an upright position. Expecting to see a look of fury on his uncle's face, Harry was surprised to see the look of terror still there, and his eyes were now darting between Ivy, Chris, Hermione and himself. Ivy was the first to speak and his Uncle Vernon seemed to relax slightly when she said, 

"Chris why don't you take Mr. Dursley back to the office. I'll be in to check with you after I've helped Hermione and Harry a bit." Vernon stood up a bit unsteadily and looked at Harry as if he'd never really looked at him before, and then followed Chris out of the room.

" WOW! What happened to him? Besides being upside down, and losing his mustache. Oh, he loved that thing." Harry could hardly speak he was now laughing so hard.

" I performed the Amiable Charm, Harry, " said Ivy." To put it simply, I've exchanged avarice for benevolence, and hostility for tolerance. The only thing is, he's so confused, he may need to be led around for a while. He won't like his new impulses, but if the Charm worked, and I believe it has, Vernon Dursley won't have much say in things." 

"What about his mustache, Mum? How did that get involved?" Hermione finally stopped laughing long enough to ask.

" Oh, that was just an impulse. He's always been so fussy about that mustache on his visits here. As if he thought I was planning to shave it off. But, guess what kids! It's not shaved, it's gone for good, it won't grow back, now matter what he does. And did you notice how the hair in his nose and ears suddenly looks so frizzy? Oh he's going to be thrilled when he looks in the mirror!" 

She and Hermione and Harry all sat down on the chairs, and laughed until tears rolled down their faces. 

Finally Ivy gasped, and said, "I'd better go rescue those two from each other. Chris may have Vernon financing a Dental Clinic in Haiti by now! And Harry you'll be going back with Vernon so you and Hermione make sure you're prepared, just take a few things for tonight. We may have you back tomorrow."

This had the effect of sobering Harry and Hermione immediately. Even though he knew Privet Drive wouldn't be the same, Harry couldn't help dreading leaving the Grangers'. He wasn't sure what was the cause of this, but he was till feeling a little disappointment that he and Hermione hadn't wound up in that dark room for at least a few minutes. 

**__**

Summer~ Part XVI

"Plans for Dinner?"

The next morning when Harry was dropped off at the Grangers', he found Hermione outside, watering the geraniums in the window boxes. When she saw Harry get out, and Uncle Vernon drive off, she set down the watering can, and ran down the steps to greet him. 

Harry grinned to himself as he thought 'she hasn't changed that much, she still doesn't mind showing she's glad to see me!,' while another part of him couldn't help noticing that her short red shorts and white tank top made her tan look.......

"What happened, Harry? How did they act? Was your aunt still that sweet? Did Dudley really share the game?" As ususal, when Hermione was excited, her words came out in out in one big rush. When she stopped for breath, Harry put his hand on her arm and pulled her down to sit on one of the steps beside him.

He leaned back on his elbows and tried to look serious, until he noticed a worried expression cross her face. "Harry it didn't.....?" she began, but he interrupted her with a shout of laughter.

"I can't do it! I was going to tell you none of the Charms worked after they got home, but I can't. Wow, Hermione, your mom must have been at the top of her class at Hogwarts too! You won't believe the way my relatives acted."

"Don't think Mom had any problems passing her N.E.W.T.S.," Hermione replied with a smug look." What did your room look like? Did your aunt really make Dudley clean it?"

" The room was very bare,." said Harry, laughter still in his voice. " I'm s'posed to tell her tonight what color I'd like the room to be painted. She even made Dudley polish the floor, he was still sweating when I got there."

"What about your aunt and uncle?" Hermione asked in a slightly muffled voice, since she now had her head in her hands, laughing at the picture in her mind of Dudley polishing a floor.

"Oh, Uncle Vernon had quite a surprise when he got home and Petunia screamed when she saw him." Harry shook his head, still in disbelief at what had taken place.

"O n the way home, he still had that confused look on his face, and he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to want to accuse me of something, but he couldn't because he didn't know what had happened."

"I'm surprised your aunt and everyone else hasn't always screamed when they saw him. So when you aunt screamed, what did he do?" asked Hermione.

" He ran straight to the bathroom and roared for a while, and Aunt Petunia cried," Harry replied with satisfaction in his voice." But the best thing happened after supper. I was feeling pretty good, they had let me eat all I wanted for a change. Dudley was washing dishes, and I was watching something on TV that I had picked, also another first."

"I'm glad they finally let you eat enough," Hermione said. "Mum will be glad too. And Dudley washing dishes, that must have made you feel good. Did he know how?"

"Not at first. Aunt Petunia had to yell at him a couple of times, and she made him start over once. Then she left the kitchen, and came back with the biggest block of wax I've ever seen. It looked like one of Madam Pomfrey's blocks of chocolate."

__

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapters 17 & 18

Summer~ Part XVII

Plans for Dinner~ Part II

"She got out a little pan and started melting the wax in it," Harry continued. Hermione looked puzzled , but ready to attack Petunia later, if she needed to. 

"Why did she do that, did she make all of you eat food with wax in it?"

"Oh no, we didn't eat it , Hermione, and I had about the most fun I've ever had in that house. She brought Uncle Vernon in and made him sit at the table. Then we, um, took away some of his hair." Harry was laughing so hard by now, his last words came out in a gasp, and he was rocking on the step, holding his stomach. "

"You know that frizzy hair In his ears, and nose? Well, it's........ gone!"

A look of delight replaced the puzzled one on Hermione's face." You mean she used the wax ON your uncle? Harry you're not making this up?"

"Oh, no," Harry managed to choke out. "Only I put the wax on, and pulled it off. Petunia not only insisted I do it, she made Dudley hold his arms. She slapped both of them a couple of times when they tried to argue with her, and told Dudley the hair on his head would be next if he didn't quiet down."

"Ooh, Harry I guess your Uncle Vernon was pretty angry when he was able to move! Did he come after you?" Hermione asked with a grin, picturing Vernon with hair and wax being ripped from his skin.

"Oh, no," replied Harry with a grimace." It would have almost been easier if he had, I'm used to having to get away from him fast. But no, the big, brave man sat there and howled like a baby. He cried and Dudley started whining about......" He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a folded piece of paper that he handed to Hermione with a smirk.

"........This! You seem to have made an impression on Dudley. He wouldn't be quiet until Petunia had written this."

Dear Hermione,

I'd like to invite you to dinner at our home tonight. Dudley has talked about you constantly since he met you yesterday. If you are able to join us, I will pick you up when I come for Harry this afternoon. Dudley will be so disappointed if you can't make it, so I hope you'll try.

Sincerely,

Petunia Dursley

Harry watched Hermione read the note with a smirk on his face. " I told Dudley there was no way you'd consider having dinner with a pig like him. Just write a big NO on that and I'll give it back to my aunt. How dumb can a guy get, even Dudley."

He was surprised to see Hermione re-reading the note, with a look of concentration on her face. He couldn't believe it, she seemed to be seriously considering the invitation. Why would someone like Hermione want to be around Dudley. 

Before he could speak, Hermione giggled and said," So Dudley has a crush on me. I never would have expected him to notice anything except what's on his plate." Harry felt himself let out the breath he'd been holding without realizing it.

"So you aren't going to come over. You'd hate it, Hermione. They are the most boring Muggles in the world, even since your mom used that Charm."

"Oh I don't know, Harry, I wouldn't have minded being there for that wax thing." Harry laughed at that but was surprised to hear her voice take on a different tone than he'd really heard in Hermione before." Besides, I would really like to be able to know where you live. You know, so I could kind of, um, imagine where you are when you're not here." Her face had become very pink and he could tell she was trying not to look at him." I guess you think that's pretty silly, Harry?"

Suddenly Harry was aware that they were sitting much closer together than they had been moments before. Her tannned, bare shoulder was touching his arm and he couldn't help noticing how smooth and soft her skin was. When she leaned over to put the note in his shirt pocket her hair had that wonderful smell he's noticed before.

He had a brief, wild thought that maybe they could disappear for the day before Hermione drew away, and said, "We'd better get inside, Harry. Mom and Dad have things for us to do, and I'd better ask them about this invitation. They may not want me to go anyway." She suddenly broke into a grin and said with a laugh," If I go...... you know I'll have to take Crookshanks along. Think your aunt will mad?"

Thinking about his Aunt Petunia's pride in her shiny floors and dust free furniture, Harry felt a great rush of happiness and anticipation come over him.

"Just be sure you don't brush him first, or do anything to make him clean. I'd hate to miss seeing Aunt Petunia's face when those long orange hairs and dusty footprints are all over her floor and furniture!" 

He stood up and reached down to pull Hermione to her feet. When he did they lost their balance slightly, and she fell into his arms. Very briefly Harry felt his arms tighten around her and she leaned into him, then they broke apart and went into the Grangers' front door to begin the day.

Summer~ Part XVIII

"~Frustration and Fun~"

As Harry went through the day at the Granger's part of his mind was looking toward the evening ahead, but he also dreaded seeing Dudley acting like a fool over Hermione. She was HIS friend, wasn't she? Hermione didn't seem the least concerned about the evening and he wondered what had happened to make her so confident. Sure, she had gotten a lot of attention from Viktor Krum, but he and Ron were the important ones in her life. Weren't they? He remembered, little embarrassed even in his mind, how he'd acted about Cho. If Hermione remembered that, (and when did Hermione forget anything?) she wouldn't be wrong in completely ignoring him. Maybe he should get used to it.

Chris broke in on these gloomy thoughts, by asking him to help clean the X- ray machine. He seemed to notice Harry's mood, and made an extra attempt to explain the workings of the machine. Harry couldn't help wishing Hermione was explaining it to him, even though he did appreciate her dad spending the time. Except for Sirius, briefly, there hadn't been anyone older who might understand how a guy who was almost fifteen might be feeling. Ron, while he was the best friend a guy could have, tended to go overboard and wasn't the best for being objective.

Chris finally stopped talking about machinery and sat down. To Harry's surprise he said, " So how do you like the changes in Hermione? " Harry knew his mouth dropped open, he was so shocked. Apparently Hermione's no nonsense attitude came from her dad. So what was he supposed to say? Fortunately Chris didn't seem to really expect an answer, since he just grinned at Harry and went on. 

" Being her dad, I always told myself this wouldn't happen, but my daughter has discovered life isn't all inside books. You're one of her best friends, so you'll probably suffer the most. I've been wondering, Harry, this Krum chap, is he a suitable friend for Hermione? You know she's been asked to visit his family this summer, and we haven't consented yet. "

Harry had to fight the impulse to shout "NO!" as loud as he could. Somehow he felt that would be the wrong answer, and he struggled to think of something friendly to say.

"Erm... he's an excellent Seeker. He seems to work pretty hard. I ....... reckon he'd be a good friend, once you got to know him, I mean," he finally answered, sounding very unenthusiastic, even to himself.

"We'll all have the chance to do that next week, Viktor and his family will be in London for a few days. We're thinking of having a small party while they're here, Ivy's idea of course," Chris said with a slightly apologetic look on his face

"Ivy! " thought Harry. If there was one adult in the world he had trusted besides Dumbledore and Sirius, it was Ivy. Now, even though he knew it was stupid of him, he felt betrayed

At that moment, Hermione's face appeared in the door.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked. " Mom and I gave up waiting for you, and had lunch. She's waiting for you now."

"And what do you plan on doing? " Chris asked Hermione, who seemed to be in a hurry.

" Oh I've got some letters to write, " she answered. " Then I was hoping Harry and I could take Crookshanks outside for a while. You know, let him get some exercise, before he goes with us for his big dinner date." Even though Harry felt a definite annoyance at the mention of Hermione writing letters, the idea of taking Crookshanks outside did make life look a bit brighter. He watched Hermione disappear up the stairs. As he followed Chris into the kitchen. When, he wondered , had her legs gotten so long. Those robes! Hermione had really managed to keep a lot of changes to herself over the last few months. When he got into the kitchen, Ivy was preparing to leave to go back to her office.

Chris said," I've been telling Harry we're thinking of having a few people over next week, while Viktor Krum and his family are in town." 

On hearing this Ivy stopped and gave Harry a look that made him feel a bit reassured, though not as much as her words did.

"I think it's best we all meet the Krum family together. I'm not at all certain I like the idea of Hermione visiting an unfamiliar country with a family we don't know." 

Harry could feel the breath he didn't know he'd been holding ease out, but before he could stop himself he said, " Yeah, but how does Hermione feel? SHE wants to go, I guess!"

Ivy smiled at Harry and looked as if she would have reached out and patted his arm, if she hadn't known he'd be embarrassed."

Hermione doesn't seem at all certain of what she wants to do, Harry. I think she's all for visiting another country, we often do that in the summers. But she's also enjoying having you here, knowing your aunt and uncle aren't spending he summer finding ways to make you miserable. Chris and I thought possibly you'd go with us when we went on our summer holiday. In their present condition, I can't imagine your aunt and uncle objecting."

" Oh, no! They won't mind," Harry practically shouted, then realizing what he'd done, and feeling his face go red, he quickly added, " I.. I mean, it would be great to be able to go on a holiday out of the country."

Ivy had a wistful look on her face when he said this and Harry wondered if she could be thinking back to holidays she and his mom had shared. The look quickly vanished though as she said," Perhaps we should see whether the Weasleys could come up for a visit next week. I've always felt Molly was a good judge of character. And you and Hermione would lie to have Ron and any of the other kids come along."

As he began to eat his lunch, Harry couldn't help wondering what the next week would bring. Viktor Krum and Ron both visiting, and here was Hermione seeming like a different person from moment to moment. Suddenly the tasks he'd faced during the Triwizard Tournament seemed, even if more dangerous, at least easier to understand than the way things seemed to be going in his life since school had ended for the year. And, unfortunately he didn't think his wand wasn't going to be of much help this time. . . 

TO BE CONTINUED.........


	10. Chapter 19

Summer 19

Crookshanks Meets The Dursleys - Part One

  
After Harry and Hermione had taken Crookshanks out in the Grangers' garden, encouraging him to roam through the bushes, and walk through any patches of bare earth, Hermione shook her head. " I don't know, Harry, what are your aunt and uncle going to think when I bring in a dirty cat?"

Harrry snickered and said " Like we really care WHAT they think. Come on, Hermione , just keep remembering 'shiny floors-dirty feet, perfect furniture - cat hairs and twigs! Me being starved last summer!"

Hermione laughed at this and said " OK, Harry, I'm convinced But I'd better get in and change. Your aunt will be here soon." She looked down at her once white and now orange cat hair covered tank top and grimaced. " I'm a real mess!"

Harry didn't know whether to agree or offer to help her get the cat hairs off. He didn't like the idea of her leaving the house dressed so ... briefly, yet the idea of helping brush off the cat hair was an appealing one.

" Harry! You in there? I asked if you'd mind putting Crookshanks in his basket while I get ready. OK?" he noticed she was giving him an odd look.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure Hermione, go ahead and get ready.Aunt Petunia will be here in a little while, and I'm sure Ivy won't want to have her hanging around." Harry started off in the direction where he'd seen Crookshanks last, saying over his shoulder," I'll take care of things here!"

Hermione nodded, and went into the house, leaving Harry to begin the struggle to capture Crookshanks, who was definitely not pleased to give up his new freedom.A half hour later, panting and sweating, but with Crookshanks safely in his basket.Hermione was just walking into the living room when he walked in through the door that went to the back of the house.

"Got him?" she asked, walking over to take the basket." He really dug into you, didn't he?" Harry looked down at his arms, where there were two long scratches and nodded.

"Why don't we go into the office and clean that up. Sorry I have to do it the Muggle way, unless you want to wait for Mom to do it?"

"No! I mean, we better get it done now, before Aunt Petunia comes. She probably won't let me in her car, with blood on me. You'll do OK cleaning it for me, won't you?" said Harry, feeling suddenly kind of glad Crookshanks had been so resistant to being caught.

" I'll try," Hermione said with a laugh, as they walked into the office and she began getting out ointment and bandages., and running warm water." Just don't expect the kind of results you get from Madame Pomfrey."

As she cleaned and bandaged the scratches, Harry found himself studying the dress she was wearing. Had she enchanted it? He didn't remember ever seeing any cloth like it before, the different colors of blue faded in and out into different shades, almost seeming to move, and there were things on it that looked as if they might have come from a book on Ancient Runes. He didn't realize he was staring until she shook his arm slightly." OK Harry, I'm finished.Is something wrong with my dress?"

"NO! I love it, but what makes it look that way?" he asked, a little embarrassed at his own enthusiasm, but too curious not to ask. He hoped she wasn't going to be mad, and was relieved to see her smile at him.

"I found this in a box Mom had, and asked if I could have it. It was a pretty color, but Mom put a little Shimmer Charm on it, and now it does look kind of alive, doesn't it? Think I should wear it, or will it scare your family?"

" Go ahead and scare them!" answered Harry, "I think your mom must have known what she was saving it for. The only thing is......don't you think you'll get a little cold, Hermione?" He couldn't help wishing the dress would grow long sleeves and a few inches longer- at least while she wore it at his Aunt and Uncle's house, but then go back to the way it looked now.

Hermione looked a little puzzled, but then she grinned and said," Sure, Harry, I'll take a sweater, if it'll make you feel better."Harry could feel himself go red, but fortunately Ivy and Chris appeared at that moment,saving him from a reply. Ivy was carrying a fairly large box that looked like a bakery box, and had a wonderful smell coming from the edges.

"Ready to go?" asked Ivy. "I've made you some rolls and cakes to take along,Hermione. just be sure you and Harry are very careful not to do more than taste one. And whatever you do, DON'T let Crookshanks have any."

" No problem there," Harry said with a grimace as he remembered all the food that had come to the Dursley's table that he had barely gotten to taste." When Dudley's around he doesn't let anyone else get within speaking distance of the food until he has what he wants!" He could feel his stomach rumble at the smell of Ivy's rolls and cakes. 

She must have anticipated that, since Chris reached behind him and picked up a tray of the same rolls and cakes along with cups and a pot of tea that he moved to the table in front of the couch. " These are safe, I believe,Ivy?" They all laughed and sat down to help themselves to a snack, discussing possible outcomes for the evening.

"Just be very sure you WANT them to do anything you mention, after they've eaten what's in that box. I've used a Coaxing Charm but it's quite a powerful one, so don't say anything jokingly. You may wind up having the Dursleys doing something that could be dangerous to you or to them."

Harry was about to ask how long the cakes could be saved ( although he wasn't quite sure WHY he wanted to know ) when the doorbell rang.He and Hermione looked at each other with huge grins and Chris wentto open the door for Aunt Petunia . Harry's evening of fun was about to begin, and he planned to enjoy every moment of it!!

_**To Be Continued.....**_


	11. Chapter 20

A/N OK, first I want to thank you guys for all your nice reviews. You really have renewed my enthusiasm for writing some more parts. AND learning HTML, I'm independent! But haven't forgotten my friend who made me get Summer organized,and did the HTML, even though I know he must have wanted to shake me! And to my other friend who added my fave font and color Love you guys. To the rest of you groovy Guys and Girls- this was started for an 11 year old, but now that the audience is aging, I'll try to give you a little more romance. Honest! Working on Part 25 now,listening to BBMAK and making progress.Thanks for the E-mails from some of you, love hearing from you & writing back. 

~Love from Circe~

  
Now , what you came for:

Summer Part 20 

Crookshanks Meets the Dursleys - Two

  
On the way back to Privet Drive, Harry thought his Aunt Petunia would never stop talking, and asking questions. Hermione didn't seem to have a problem listening, and asking questions of her own. They were changing subjects so fast, he had stopped trying to keep up.Then he heard his aunt begin to tell Hermione about the school they had planned to send him to before the letters from Hogwarts began to appear, and Hagrid had come to take him to Diagon Alley for his supplies. 

" We always felt Harry could have been happy nearer home, but that man came to take him, and we had no choice but to let him go." Aunt Petunia was saying sadly .He saw Hermione beginning to get that look on her face that he remembered so well from the year before, when she was involved in her campaign against enslavement of house elves.

Harry prodded her in the back of her neck from where he sat in the back seat, making her jump and look reproachfully at him. " just ignore her." he mouthed silently, and reluctantly, Hermione nodded .He breathed a sigh of relief, but wondered how things were really going to turn out. He looked down at the box beside him and realized he was really counting on Ivy's Coaxing Charm to get them through the evening.

After they arrived on Privet Drive, Dudley insisted on showing Hermione his collection of CD's, and to Harry's surprise she had heard of most of the music, and was soon expressing her opinions very strongly. He suddenly found himself feeling totally left out of the conversation, and dirty besides. Mumbling something about getting cleaned up, he moved toward the door, but immediately heard Hermione say, " Yes, you go get cleaned up, and I'll come help you pick out a good shirt from the ones Mom got for you." then to Dudley she said, " Harry really looks cool in his new clothes, doesn't he Dudley? EVERYONE at our school thinks he's so great!" 

Harry had to swallow hard,and move fast before a huge snort of laughter escaped from him. Not fast enough to miss Dudley's reaction though. He saw Dudley's eyes narrow, though all he said was " Oh yeah, sure." 

Harry tore into the bathroom, jumped into the shower, and took a faster shower than he usually did even after a Quidditch match, before a victory celebration. Coming out of the bathroom, he heard Hermione saying, "I'll just check on Harry now." a bit louder than was really necesary.

" Um, ready in a minute, Hermione....." he called, as he unintentionally slammed the door to his room.'Oh, no," he groaned to himself, "now she'll think I don't want her help.' As quickly as he could, Harry dressed, except for his shirt,and threw his towel around his neck as he opened his door. To his surprise and relief, Hermione was standing there, leaning against the wall by his door, looking very smug.

" That took care of him- for a while anyway", she said as she came into the room, looking around her. "Ooh, Harrry this is AWFUL. Even if you're hardly ever here, we have to do something about this room. Tonight -you, your aunt and I are going to make a list of all the things you need in here. Dudley has a computer doesn't he?" Harry nodded, wondering what she had in mind. " Before Mom and Dad pick me up tonight, we're going to do some shopping by computer. If you have to stay here, they're going to spend some money making you comfortable."

Harry grinned as he thought of the way Hermione had been spending the Muggle money when they went food shopping before. The need to watch what she spent had apparently not occurred to her. "Well, I'd better finish getting ready, " he said, moving toward his closet. 

Hermione reached out and took the towel from his neck and rubbed it across his back." You're still all wet, Harry. You'll get cold if your shirt gets wet." This was not bad, Harry thought to himself, even though he couldn't quite get any words to come out of his mouth. A guy could get used to this. At the same time they both seemd to realize she had been drying the same spot for several minutes.

Harry cleared his throat and said,"Well,let's see what shirt I should wear." He went to the closet and pushed a lot of very ugly and very large shirts to the side then held up two for Hermione to see." Like either of these?" She nodded and took the one that was blue with a lighter blue block stripe around the chest.handing Harry the towel.

" This one's really nice. Soft and a nice color." She unbuttoned the three buttons and handed it back to Harry, who quickly slipped it over his head.

"Ready to go down" he asked. " We need to make sure each of them gets some of the stuff your Mom sent, otherwise Dudley will eat it all, then Petunia and Vernon might not be so easy." 

"Dudley!" Hermione exclaimed with a sniff, "I don't think I've ever met anyone so obnoxious . He's just as bad as Draco, in his way, and he's big enough to do his own torture to people." 

" Yeah, "said Harry with a grin. "If nothing else he can just sit on them" They laughed together and went back down the stairs to the living room where Vernon was sitting with his evening paper. When he lowered it to look at Harry and Hermione, he still had that look of fury mixed with terror and he said as litle as possible to them. Hermione, getting her first look at Uncle Vernon's face without the frizzy hair, suddenly seemd to find something extremely interesting out the front window, then she exclaimed" Crookshanks ! He's still in his basket!" and she darted from the room

" Attractive girl." muttered Uncle Vernon. " Can't imagine why you've never brought her 'round before."' Maybe because you've never alowed me to have a friend in this stupid house.' thought Harry. Then something occurred to him. Why not give Ivy's rolls a try?

"Say, aren't you hungry? I saw some rolls out for dinner. Why don't I bring you one?" Harry asked, trying very hard to keep his voice casual and his face pleasant, as if offering to bring food to his uncle happened every day. While he looked a bit suspicious, Vernon grunted a yes, and went back to his paper.Harry sped into the kitchen, and quickly picked up one of Ivy's rolls in a napkin.

"Now Harry, don't spoil your dinner. All your favorite foods tonight, in honor of our guest." said Aunt Petunia, giving him a look he supposed was intended to be affectionate

'How does SHE know what I like?' thought Harry, but he only turned to her and said,as pleasantly as he could," Oh, this is for Uncle Vernon.You should have one too, it's very light, dinner won't be spoiled." Then he turned and left the kitchen ,shoulders shaking with silent laughter,and put the roll he'd brought by Vernon's glass of sherry.

"Thanks, " Uncle Vernon said , not too rudely, and he picked it up and began to eat. Harry went over, sat on the couch and folded his arms. 'Now, for the fun to begin.' he thought. Hermione came back into the room, holding Crookshanks in her arms, and looked at Harry with a question in her eyes. He nodded and pointed to the table beside Vernon, where all that remained were a few crumbs.

Hermione grinned, and moved toward the chair near Vernon, but Harry, found himself shaking his head at her, and pointing to the spot on the couch beside him. Hermione's smile got bigger and he thought again what an amazing difference there was since she had let Madame Pomfrey alter her teeth. But there were a lot of amazing differences, like the way she felt, sitting just a little closer than she would have a few weeks ago .

"Ready?" he whispered and she nodded. " Hey , Uncle Vernon," Harry said in a much louder and more forceful voice, "Hermione brought her cat along. I know how crazy about cats you are, don't you want to hold him?" 

Vernon lowered his paper with the beginning of a scowl, but when he looked at them sitting on the couch, a strange calm came over his face. "Oh, nice kitty,here kitty, come to Vernon....." said Uncle Vernon in a voice that made Harry and Hermione look at each other and roll their eyes. Hermione got up with Crookshanks, took him over and dropped him into Uncle Vernon's lap. 

With his usual charm, Crookshanks wasted no time in stretching full length across his lap, kneading his claws in and out. Vernon winced at each movement, but seemingly unable to move, he gripped the arms of his chair with white knuckles. After a moment, he was able to take one hand off the chair arm, and began to rub Crookshanks' back. Immediately huge handfuls of fuzzy yelllowish - orange cat hair came out in his hand and began to drift across the furniture,clinging to the plush plum colored velvet that Harry had always hated, but that was Petunia's pride and joy. 

As if she had been called, Petunia appeared in the doorway,"All right everyone....." she began in a shrill voice, but broke off in mid- sentence. 'Oh, no- ' thought Harry,' she never ate any of the rolls!' This thought was quickly removed when Aunt Petunia squealed "Vernon! What are you doing to that poor cat? Trying to make him lose all his hair? Poor thing, here I'll take him in and get him some supper. Vernon! You clean up this mess. What will Hermione think of us? " 

"Actually I think this is pretty hilarious , don't you?" Hermione said into Harry's ear.He nodded, but felt a little shiver go up his spine. Was it because of something that was about to happen or because Hermione had somehow stayed leaning against his shoulder after she finished speaking.Should he move, or whisper something back? Deciding caution was the best course of action, he slowly leaned back against the couch again, relaxing a bit as he felt Hermione lean back with him. At least he knew that was where she wanted to be. 

They sat there,watching Vernon scraping cat hairs from the cushions,. being careful not to move and disturb the closeness they had finally reached. Unfortunately ,Dudley chose that time to appear in the doorway. When he saw Harry and Hermione on the couch, a scowl appeared on his face."Mum says to come in for dinner. Say, Hermione why don't you come on in with me? I'll make you something to drink with dinner, and you can visit with Mum and I. I've been helping with dinner, but it's Harry's job to turn on the sprinklers in the yard each night. Right, Harry?' said Dudley in a smarmy voice that made Harrry want to stick some of Crookshanks' fur down his throat. 

He made himself nod though,and said "Sure, Hermione, you go on in and get comfortable. I'll be along in a bit." She got up reluctantly, managing to put her hand on his arm for an instant and turning to him and rolling her eyes before following Dudley into the kitchen. As he went out the door,he could hear Dudley talking to Hermione in that same smarmy voice, but he grinned to himself as he noticed her replies were either unenthusiastic or sarcastic.

During dinner, Hermione managed to bring up the subject of Harry's room, after she had made sure each of Harry's three relatives had been supplied with more of Ivy's rolls. Harry wished he could have one, they still smelled awfully good, and somehow had managed to stay warm all this time They'd been warned though, and he knew now that Ivy had ben successful with her Coaxing Charm - Petunia was hanging on every word Hermione spoke and even Dudley and his uncle were listening and not interrupting - a first for either of them. To his great surprise she was talking very enthusiastically about Quidditch,and though most of herconversation involved telling about his own parts in the game, he was surprised to hear her chose this subject.

"So, since Harry is one of the best Quidditch players anyplace, wouldn't it be right to decorate his room with things about Quidditch?" He came out of his thoughts to hear Hermione say this and nearly fell off his chair! 

WHERE were they going to get Quidditch decorations in a Muggle store? "Erm,Hermione, do you really think we can do this?" he raised his eyebrows and hoped she would get the message to move to another subject.

"Oh, no problem, Harry. Ron has a catalogue with all the team decorations. We can ask him to bring it along when he visits. Now, Mrs. Dursley, don't you think Harry could use some new furniture? I don't mean to sound rude, but that stuff is pretty old. Dudley, we can use your computer can't we.You have the Internet? We can look at furniture there. I know Dudley and Mr. Dursley will want to clean up the kitchen after that wonderful dinner you made Mrs .Dursley."

Hermione 's eyes were twinkling,and Harry gulped and said in a croaky voice"Um, sprinklersgottaturnemoff!" and he disappeared out the back door, where he bent over, shaking with laughter that he tried not to let turn into huge snorts.. Finally getting a little sobered, he made his way to the side of the house and turned off the water faucet. When he stood up, he realized the kitchen window was almost at this eye level, so he looked in. Hermione and Petunia sat at Dudley's computer desk. Hermione looked almost as small as Winky, sitting in the oversized computer chair his aunt and uncle had had to order specially because of Dudley's size. He knew he should get back inside, but he just stood there for a moment, looking at her. Would she want him to kiss her? Maybe tonight would be.........

"Harrreeee.....!!!" he heard Aunt Petunia's shrill voice,and realized he'd been standing there several minutes. Going in the back door he saw Hermione holding a list of some kind in her hand.He went over and stood beside her,and on a corner of the paper she wrote.MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! When he sat down beside her, she whisperd "Five hundred pounds!" 

Since Petunia was now at the sink, pointing out to Vernon and Dudley all their mistakes, he whispered back" That's more money than they've spent on me in all the years I've been here, I bet!"

" And don't forget we still have the Quidditch decorations. " Hermione whispered back."We'll have to make another trip to Diagon Alley to get their Muggle money changed." 

Thinking about the trip down to his vault made Harry come to a decision. "Let's go outside a few minutes." he said to her, moving the chair back and pulling her up from Dudley's huge chair. Before he could lose his determination, he turned and called across the room,"I'm taking Hermione out to show her the roses. They're looking really pretty tonight."

"Wait, I'll go too!" exclaimed Dudley. Harry felt his heart hit his feet with a thud, but it rose again when Aunt Petunia said quickly," You most certainly will NOT! You still have work to do. Here take the scissors ,Harry, and cut Hermione all the best roses.

To be continued.........


	12. Chapter 21, Option One

A/N This is a little strange, but there are two Summer Part 21's. I'll post them both and you can decide for yourself. Personally, I can never decide, it just depends upon my mood. You may not be able to see it happening , but maybe you'll like it

Part 21 - The Hormonal Option 

When they were outside, Hermione asked , "When did you develop this sudden interest in roses? I don't remember you spending a lot of time admiring the ones at Hogwarts, and being enchanted they're really nice." 

" Come on Hermione, give me a break for once." Harry held both of Hermione's shoulders and turned her to look at him. When she did, he saw her eyes dancing in the moonlight. He also noticed two other things. There were small twinkling lights in her hair, above her shoulders and her arms in the sleeveless dress were very cold. " I ....thought we could both use a break from my family. C'mon , lets go sit on that bench. I've spent enough time painting it over the years, we ought to enjoy it."

He rubbed her shoulders as he guided her to the bench that was under a plane tree." Sorry I brought you out so quickly. You didn't even have time to get your sweater. And Hermione, what are those lights? Where are they coming from?" 

Hermione giggled and said," Oh, those are my fairies. Mom gave them to me as an early birthday present. Here I'll show you..." She pulled her hair back, and from each of her ears Harry could see a tiny golden fairy. Swinging on a small chain with an even tinier blue bead.

"Nice!" said Harry, thinking how great it was for Hermione to finally be able to enjoy knowing her Mom wasn't a Muggle. " But why didn't they light up before?" He leaned a little closer, touching each of the fairies, and receiving a small tingle in his finger. 

Hermione shook her head slightly, making the fairies dance. "They only light up in, um, certain circumstances. Kind of like a sneak-o -scope, only in reverse. They light up when you're near someone you trust, someone who'll be important in your life for a long time."

For a moment Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. Hermione's words could be taken in a lot of different ways, and they HAD been best friends for years, he , Ron and Hermione. Harry gave himself a mental kick.Why did he have to think about RON right now.He pushed the thought aside and whispered, " So....I'm important? I know that, but the question is, how important?" 

" I..I think I'm getting really cold, Harry. We may need to go in, but I don't want to." She looked at him with a question in her eyes."Ooh , that's better," she said as Harry slid both arms around her, pulling her close to him." Do you really need to ask that question, Harry? Do you see anyone else spending all this time at my house? Do you think I'd be spending all this time with these Muggles?"

" You know anyone who's close to me isn't going to be entirely safe. I don't think I could stand knowing you, or your family were hurt because of me." said Harry, holding her a litle closer.

"And when have I ever not been in danger then? We just aren't like other people, Harry. We never will be. Can you actually see me spending hours worrying about what bracelets I'm going to wear with what dress?" She shook her head, and leaned on his shoulder." No, we've always been different. Mom knows that, she wouldn't have decided to return to the Wizarding world without good reason. My parents have been pretty happy all these years in the Muggle world, but Mom said you need all the protection we can give you. The Dursley's house isn't going to be safe much longer, but no one knows how much longer. But for now....am I really wrong, did we come out here for a reason besides looking at roses and my fairies?" 

" Maybe so, " said Harry softly." How would you feel if I did this?" Very gently, he took her face in his hands and bent his face to hers. Their lips met and Harry felt a shiver go through him that had nothing to do with the chill of the evening. He felt Hermione's arms go around his neck, and she shivered too. This time when they broke apart neither of them laughed, and Harry had the strange sensation that he had just taken a very deep dive on his Firebolt and was soaring back up. Looking at Hermione's face in the moonlight, he could tell she wouldn't pull away from another kiss. He pushed her hair back and was amused to see the fairies twinkling and dancing much faster.

Just as their lips touched, and he felt his legs begin to feel like jelly, they heard the back door slam.And a light came on. "Harreeee...." Aunt Petunia's voice cut shrilly through the night.Harry and Hermione looked at each other, dismayed. Then Harry whispered, " This is only the beginning, Hermione. I promise you that."


	13. Chapter 21, Option Two

The other possibility for how it might have gone. You just gotta choose your "poison" here. 

Summer 21 - The Silly Circe Option 

Leaving Dudley with a sulky look on his face, Harry and Hermione went out the back door, and over toward the bench Harry had painted so many times in the past. Hermione sat down, and Harry walked over to the rose bushes."Want a couple," he said, a bit nervously. Now that they were out here alone, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Sure, " answered Hermione, rubbing her arms. " I really ought to go back for my sweater. You were right , Harry, it is pretty cool tonight." 

'Yeah, ' thought Harry. 'My perfect chance and what am I doing? Cutting flowers like an idiot!' He gritted his teeth and continued until he had cut a few of the nicest ones,then walked back over to the bench, dropping the roses in Hermione's lap. "Um, still cold?" he asked hopefully.

"A little, not too bad. Want to walk a little?" asked Hermione. "I'll warm up that way." 

" No! Hermione I wanted to come out here because....." Before Harry could get any mre words to come out, they heard a loud bang, followed by an exclamation, and saw a flash of yellow streak across the garden.

" Crookshanks !" cried Hermione." Someone has let him get out!" 

'I wonder who' thought Harry, with a frustrated shake of his head. He walked over to the door as Hermione darted after Crookshanks, spilling the roses on the ground."All right, Dudley, come on out here and help us! You know you let him out!" To his delight, Harry saw all three Dursleys standing in the kitchen, one of Ivy's cakes in each hand, apparently making complete pigs of themselves. 

At his words, Petunia shoved the cake into Dudley's mouth, doing the same thing with hers, and choking it down. " I told you to be careful! The cat probably isn't used to being outside in a strange place!" 

Harry's eyes lit up as an idea hit him." Yeah! and Hermione loves that cat more than about anything ( he realized, unfortunately, he was being truthful there.) There's no telling what she'll do if he's lost!" 

At these words, a look of fear apppeared on Uncle Vernon's face, and he shot out the back door as fast as his size would allow, with Dudley lumbering behind. Aunt Petunia wiped her mouth with a napkin,and she and Harry followed more slowly. Harry wasn't about to get involved in this chase, unless he knew Hermione really needed him! 

The scene that met Harry's eyes when he walked into the garden was enough to make a far more serious person roll with laughter. Uncle Vernon's coat had been thrown off, and was hanging over a bush. He and Dudley were attempting to catch Crookshanks who kept running back and forth across the garden, bottle brush tail held high.'That cat knows what it's doing!' thought Harry, grinning. He could hear Vernon and Dudley's panting and muffled curses as Crookshanks continued to elude them.

Hermione was now standing by the bench, a look on her face that showed equal amounts of concern and amusement. Suddenly Crookshanks gave a great leap and flew up the plane tree near the garden bench. "Oh, no," Hermione cried " Now we'll never get him down, and Mom and Dad will be here any minute! I don't know what they'll say. They love Crookshanks as much as I do!"

At this Vernon's look of fear and confusion changed to one of absolute terror, and he gave Dudley a hard shove toward the tree. " You let him out, you great lump! Now get the blasted cat down before........" he stopped here, and looked furtively at Hermione.".....s-something happens," he finished weakly. 

When Vernon gave Dudley the great shove, he tripped over the hose Harry had neglected to roll up earlier, in his haste to get back in the house. Dudley fell headlong across the garden, making the ground shake as if there had been a small earthquake. The garden bench fell over with a crash, barely missing Hermione's feet, and cracking in half. The strangest thing of the evening happened next. As Dudley fell, and the ground shook, so did the plane tree. When it did, Crookshanks fell from the tree, landing right in Harry's arms, without his claws extended. 

" Harry! You caught him!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him. He could tell she was about to kiss him on the cheek, but some instinct made him turn his head, so that their lips met. Although the kiss only lasted seconds, it was enough to make Harry know it was something he'd like to try again. 

When Hermione drew back, he carefully put Crookshanks in her arms and grinned at her. "Still a little cold?" Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and continued."We'd better get inside. Your parents will be here soon." With that they turned and walked into the house, feeling happily that the evening had turned out very almost exactly as they had hoped, even with a little bonus.

Dudley, Petunia and Vernon continued to stand in the garden, arguing loudly over whose fault all this had been, while lights began to appear in windows across Privet Drive. Heads began to crane out of windows as neighbors attempted to get a better look at the fight the "oh-so-normal " Dursleys were having in their back garden.

  
_**To be continued...............**_


	14. Chapter 22

Summer Part 22 

  
It had been a week since Hermione had visited the Dursleys' house for dinner, and Harry was enjoying the changes, The furniture Aunt Petunia and Hermione ordered had arrived the day before, and Uncle Vernon had paid for it, grudgingly, but he had done it. Aunt Petunia had acted pretty decent, he had to admit. Somehow he thought Ivy had used a different Charm on her, or maybe it just had affected a female differently.

Hermione had sure been happy, He was trying to believe it was all because he was at her house so much, but the thought that Viktor Krum would soon be in town with his family kept pulling at him when he saw Hermione smile for no apparent reason. It would be good to see the Weasleys though. Mrs. Weasley had sent an owl back, saying she and Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George would be happy to come for a few days. He remembered the look on Ivy's face as she read the letter Errol brought. "Arthur has been working hard, trying to make people see the danger we're facing, " she said, with a worried look." It will be good for him to visit us and get his mind off the stupidity of those Ministry people. Especially Fudge, It's time the Wizarding world began waking up about the man." 

It had been hard for Harry to get used to Ivy speaking so frankly about Voldemort. She seemed to have no problem talking to him and Hermione without holding anything back. When he had mentioned that to Hermione, she had shrugged and said," Why shouldn't she? We, and mostly you, have already seen more things than the rest of the witches and wizards in this country.We're still here aren't we? Mom just knows we have a few brains between us."

Harry had gotten a good laugh from that. Hermione talking about a few brains! But they both knew they'd need more than brains in the future. He shook his head, and told himself to stop thinking that way. As Hagrid had said, what would come would come, and they would meet it when it did. For now, he was going to have as good a time as possible. Krum wouldn't be staying at Hermione's house,

Then it occurred to him that HE probably wouldn't either. He knew the Grangers had two extra rooms, and they would be full of Weasleys. Harry finished what he was doing on the computer for Hermione's dad, and went to look for her. He found Hermione going over some lists with Ivy in her office. 

" Oh, hi Harry, Mom and I were just going over some things for when the Weasleys and Krums are here. We're going to have so much fun! I can't wait to see Ron, can you?" He couldn't help noticing how Hermione's eyes were shining, and he got a little stab of something, even though he WAS looking forward to seeing Ron.

" Yeah, um, sure. Wonder how Fred and George are doing with their inventions." Harry had told Hermione about making Fred and George take the Triwzard prize money, knowing she would be happy to hear the Weasley twins had some good luck , after their experience with Ludo Bagman. A thought of Viktor Krum eating one of Gred & Forge's TonTongue Toffees cheered him up. He would have to have a talk with Fred & George when they got to the Grangers. Maybe they would have a new invention that would be just as effective. 

"Molly and Arthur and the kids will be here soon," said Ivy, happily.Harry could tell she was really excited, and why wouldn't she be? This would be the first time Hermione's mom would be with the Weasleys since she had come back into their world. He thought back to the time they had all met in Diagon Alley their second year. He, Ron and Hermione had been too busy complaining about Malfoy to notice, but he did remember now that the Grangers and Weasleys had talked for some time in low voices. He had just assumed they were speaking about Hogwarts, since they were Muggles, and would be unfamiliar with the school.

"Hermione, why don't you check the rooms to be sure everything is comfortable for them?", said Ivy, as she continued to check things off her list. 

Hermione nodded and said, " Harry , will you come with me. I may need some help moving things." Harry nodded and followed her upstairs. 

They checked one of the guest rooms and Harry laughed when he saw the hairdryer and radio Ivy had put in the room." Mr. Weasley will have those taken apart before he's been here for an hour. I hope your mom has the good stuff put away."

" Oh, Dad will keep him occupied with all the dental machinery. Can't you imagine how much fun they'll have, Dad loves to talk about the stuff,and Mr. Weasley is so curious. I only hope they can remember how to put everything back together!" 

" And I suppose your mom and Mrs. Weasley will have a lot to talk about, too. Mrs. Weasley will want to give her the latest recipes from the Daily Prophet, " 

Hermione's face became more sober at this and she replied," I think Mom is more interested in talking to Mrs. Weasley about what happened at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. She told me she wanted to talk to her about the Diggorys, and how they were feeling. You may not know, but she and Dumbledore have been sending owls to each other since I got back from school. She hasn't told me why, and I just thought it was because of you. Now I'm not so sure. Everything is fine at the Dursleys, isn't it? " 

Harrry made a face and said, "As much as it'll ever be. Dudley doesn't try to beat me up,Aunt Petunia isn't starving me, but they aren't a lot of fun. But my room is a LOT more comfortable now, thanks to you. I just stay there most of the time when I'm there. Dudley brought me some of his CD's and an extra player." 

"That was OK of him, but he has some AWFUL music, Harry. Let me get you some of my CD's." They went out of the guest bedroom, and Harry followed Hermione into her room. He hadn't been in there before and had always assumed it would be books, books and a few books. 

There were a lot of them, but there was also a really nice color on the walls, and her ceiling had somehow been made to look almost like the ceiling of the Great Hall. The best thing about the room, though was the smell. Harry realized he could walk into this room blind and still know who lived here.

" Are you catching a cold, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him a little strangely. 

"No,I don't think so. Why?" answered Harry, feeling his ears get a little warm. 

Hermione looked relieved." Good," she said. "I was hoping you wouldn't get sick, not when we're having all these visitors.You were just sniffing a lot. Well, come on, let's look, and find some things for you to listen to."

Harry and Hermione sat on the floor, and she began pulling the plastic cases out, and describing different ones to him,playing a song or two for him. Hermione sure was more fun than she had ever been at Hogwarts. He and Ron had sure never known she liked music so much. 

A few minutes later they heard Ivy call, " Harry! Hermione! They've arrived. " Hermione and Harry got up and left the room and Harry turned and looked one more time over his shoulder."What were those piles of clothes? Everything else looked pretty neat.

They got downstairs to find the living room full of Weasleys, everyone still brushing off from having traveled by Floo powder. Everyone except Mrs. Weasley, who was telling Ivy, " No, I've given up Floo powder. No point in waiting til I'm stuck in a chimney. Apparating is fine for me, now that the children are old enough to use the Floo powder alone " 

Ivy was nodding in an understanding way, but he was sure she was glad to still be able to travel as she chose. Chris was looking a bit confused with all the Weasleys talking and moving around the room. Mr. Weasley was eagerly examining each item he picked up, and looking around the room delightedly. "So this is a Muggle home," he said.

Let me take you into the dental office area, " said Chris. "I can explain how the machinery operates."

Mr. Weasley's face lit up, and he broke into an even bigger smile. "Ah, dental machinery," he said, in a pleased tone. "I had hoped to see how things like that work. Our Wizidentists use nothing more than a wand. Pity, I've always thought"

" We'll come along too...." " Just to make sure things get put back together correctly!" said Fred and George. 

" You two stay away from things!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Your father's not the one who makes trouble everywhere he goes." She shook her head, and muttered to Ivy, " I had to make them empty their pockets five times before we left the house."

Harry's heart sank at hearing this, but George gave him a nudge, and nodded toward their bags. So, the twins had so far managed to trick their mom again. He hoped it would last long enough to ask them to help him trick Krum.

" Want some help with the bags ? " Harry asked the Weasleys in general, but hoping to be able to talk to Ron, Fred and George alone. Ron looked around the Granger's living room in disgust "They're bags all right," he muttered. "Trash bags!"

"Shut up, Ron!" said Ginny, in a low, but angry voice. " Stop embarrassing Mom and Dad, They brought you on this trip, even after all the whining you've done about Viktor Krum.

" Ron gave Ginny a venomous look,then turned to Harry. " Let's get on with it, then." 

" You'll find the room a bit changed now, Harry. Since you, Ron, Fred and George are in there, I had to put a bit of a Stretching Spell on it." Ivy told Harry. " I stretched Hedwig's cage a bit too, so there's room for Errol and Pigwidgeon." 

Harry's heart gave a leap when Ivy said that. So, he wasn't going to be expected to go back to the Dursley's , while the rest of them were having fun here. He told himself to stop assuming the worst, things were diferent now that Ivy was looking out for him. He looked at her, but didn't know quite what to say except, "Thanks!" but he could tell Ivy understood.

As they took the bags upstairs, Harry and Ron could hear Ginny and Hermione laughing in her room, then they heard the door close. "When did Hermione start going off alone with Ginny?" Ron grumbled. "She's barely spoken to me!"

"Erm, Ron, Hermione is, well, sort of different since we got back from school,' began Harry.

" Different? That what you call it? Just because she's got this fancy house, and is wearing some kind of jewelry? I never saw Hermione wear bracelets and stuff before." 

Harry gulped and wondered what to do now. Giving Hermione the bracelet had seemed so natural , he'd sort of forgotten the way Ron had acted about Viktor Krum. But he took a deep breath and decided he'd better get it over with. If things were going to be like they had been after the Goblet chose him as one of the Champions, he might as well know it now. "Uh, Hermione and I had to go to Diagon Alley for her Mom last week and we also went to Gringotts. " 

" And? Did your fortune grow while you were at school.? Richer and more famous than ever? " Ron snapped in a sarcastic voice that made Harry want to throw something at him. If Ron kept this up, Harry knew he'd be going back to Privet Drive in the morning. 

He forced himself to say, in a normal voice,"No, nothing had changed. But I found a box that had some letters my Mom wrote when I was a baby. And that bracelet."

He felt his face go red as Ron looked at him, his eyes widening in surprise. "From your mom? Wow! Harry, what did she tell you? Anything about You Know Who?" 

" No, only that I if I was opening them without her, their plan didn't work. 'Course I didn't need a letter to know that! The bracelet was something Professsor Dumbledore gave my Mom,and she said it should be worn by someone I trust completely." He stopped,laughed and then continued, " So, you want me to tell Hermione you want it?" 

At first Harry thought Ron was getting mad, but then Ron laughed and said, "Yeah, do that! Malfoy would have a holiday, talking about it" Ron and Harry both had a good laugh over that, imagining Draco's comments and remembering the Potter Stinks pins from last year. Then Ron's face broke into a huge smile 

" You are a genius, you know that? If we'd tried for a week, we couldn't have found a better way to send Krum back to Bulgaria- ALONE. You and Hermione as a couple!" 

Harry felt distInctly uncomfortable. " Ron, I think Hermione just wants to be treated like a girl, instead of a brain.You really think I ought to treat her like a girlfriend?"

Harry knew Ron had no idea what he was suggesting., but he also had no idea how to change things. "Sure I know," Ron said with a sarcastic laugh."And I'm sure she knows you don't like her like that. But KRUM doesn't." 

With a feeling of coming disaster Harry nodded his head and said, "Um, Ok, but I dunno how Hermione's going to like this." Just then they heard a crash and Hermione and Ginny yelled, "OH NO!!"


	15. Chapter 23

A/N As you can see, Summer turned out to be more than 22 parts, but I think Part 26 will finish it up, 27 at the most. Two "sequels " are at war in this tangled web of a mind, so as soon as the duel is over there'll be more H/H.

I hope it's soon, this is giving me a headache! Or maybe it's chlorine withdrawals. Anyway....what you came for!

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry and Ron looked at each other wide - eyed for about a second, then tore out the door, heading toward Hermione's room. Instead of some dark scene of destruction, they found Ginny and Hermione standing and staring at a horrible, gooey, foul-smelling mess on the floor. Behind Hermione they could hear Crookshanks hissing and growling in the corner. 

" What IS that stuff? " groaned Harry, holding his nose, and feeling his eyes begin to water. Ron was holding his nose too, but he was grinning.

"Part of it I know about. Ginny doesn't know this, but I heard her talking to Fred and George about making something to turn her hair less red- permanently. I can't believe you were going to use that on your hair.Look what it did to the carpet." 

Harry could tell Ron was right. The place where one side of the gooey mess was spreading had turned a brilliant peurple with glowing streaks of green."OOOH, I'll kill them!" shrieked Ginny. " And if it hadn't been for Crookshanks-Oh no, Hermione, look!"

They all turned to look at the corner, where Crookshanks continued to growl.Hermione yelped and ran to the corner."Oh, Crookshanks, what have we done to you?" she moaned.

'What indeed? ' thought Harry, looking at Crookshanks, whose once fluffy fur now hung limply down his sides, and its once ginger colour had now turned to a violent mauve, streaked with bright lime green. Hermione moved to pick him up, but just as she bent over they heard Ivy say sharply from the doorway "DON'T!" and Hermione jumped back as if she'd been burned. 

Next they heard heavier footsteps in the hall, and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door. " Ginny!" she roared." I'd have expected this from your brothers, but I thought you had more sense!" Ron was now bent double with laughter, holding his sides , but he managed to gasp, "Spot on, Mum. George and Fred did have a hand in this, but Ginny doesn't have any sense. I'm not so sure about Hermione either. Um, sorry , Dr. Granger," 'Here we go !' thought Harry. Now they'd be fighting for sure, and Ron would probably be expecting him to "pretend" to defend Hermione.

Surprisingly though, Hermione just grinned at Ron, and said teasingly. "I've got more sense than you'll EVER have Ron Weasley!" Behind them, both of the mothers laughed and Ivy picked up a blanket and dropped it over Crookshanks. 

As she rolled him tightly, so that his head was the only thing exposed, she said " I think all of you had better go check on Chris, Arthur and the twins, while Molly and I try to figure out how to deal with this mess . We'll find out later who's got sense and who doesn't."

None of them could find any answer to this. It was a silent and somewhat sheepish group that descended the stairs, leaving Mrs. Weasley and Ivy pulling their wands from their pockets, and Mrs. Weasley muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Lockhart". 

As they made their way toward the dental office, Ron finally spoke up "Wonder if they've left anything in one piece. Dad has been talking about this since your mom wrote inviting us." 

Hermione shook her head and said " There might not be anything, you're right. It would be nice if they'd stick to the chair Dad altered for your Uncle Vernon, Harry, but that's too much to hope for." 

" What happened to your family, Harry?" asked Ginny. 'We heard Mum and Dad laughing over something in Dr. Granger's letter, but they wouldn't tell us what." Harry and Hermione filled Ron and Ginny in quickly on Ivy's altering of the Dursley's personalities, and the results. Soon all four of them were laughing so hard, Mr. Weasley came through one of the doors to investigate.

" Are you children having fun? I suppose your mother sent you to check on us?" Even though he did his best to look indignant, Harry could tell Mr. Weasley was feeling slightly guilty about something.

"What's happened, Dad " asked Ginny. "No need to say nothing, I've seen that look on your face since I was a baby." 

"Well, if you must know.....come along." He led them back to the large room the Granger's used when they treated several patients at the same time, ususlly children. Hermione gasped when she went in, and Harry had to admit to himself, it was a mess. 

Fred and George were spinning in two of the chairs, and various instruments were lying on the counters, out of the neat plastic bags Hermione had prepared. Getting his first good look at George, Harry saw a a huge grin with a set of teeth that rivaled Hermione's before she had Madame Pomfrey change them,after Malfoy's curse. But these teeth, instead of being long, as Hermione's had been, were wide, and colored in various shades. 

The chair Ivy had used for Uncle Vernon now had another seat added, and Chris was reclining in this seat, looking amused instead of horrified as Harry would have expected. "Not so bad this magic stuff!" he said to the astounded group of teenagers." Maybe I've been wrong all these years, not encouraging Ivy to go back to her old profession.I suppose it's been mostly because I've known I'd feel left out of her life." 

Immediately Fred and George turned to each other and said, in triumphant voices "Kwikspell course!!!" Hermione opened her mouth to speak but before she could get any words out, they saw a blast of blue flame shoot from a smaller room, and a voice that could have only come from Mr. Weasley saying "Aaarrrgggghhh!" 

Everyone ran to the door and found Mr. Weasley standing there with what apppeared to have once been a large piece of plastic. Now it was pink and shiny, and was slithering around on the floor as if it were alive.

" I.. I only touched it with this clever little wand, and it turned to liquid. Thought I was turning that way next, but as soon as I dropped it, the flame stopped. You Muggles haven't invented self spelling wands at last have you?"

Harry, Hermione and Chris began to laugh but quickly and fortunately noticed the younger Weasleys weren't laughing. " Funny thing to leave lying about, " Ron said flatly. " Dad, you could have been badly hurt!" 

"Oh no, relax, Ron. If I had been, it would have been no one's fault but my own. Chris warned me about this when we first came in. As usual, I couldn't keep from coming back for another look. With You-Know -Who making an appearance, we need to know about all the wands and such things as possible." 

They all looked at each other, somewhat disconcerted at Mr. Weasley's open admission of Voldemart's return, but were saved from further conversation by Mrs. Weasley and Ivy appearing in the door. 

" Every part of this house disturbed and we've only been here ........." Mrs. Weasley began, but Ivy interrupted, saying, " No problem, Molly. Harry and Hermione have been doing a bit of experimenting since they've been home on holiday. We've become used to having two teeenagers in the house constantly, so I believe we'll survive this."

Everyone laughed in relief, and Hermione said" I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starved. Any possibility of breaking this up, and having tea?" They all trooped out of the room, talking and laughing, but as they did, Ron grabbed Harry's arm. 

" Been here constantly, eh? Sounds as if you won't have any problem playing the 'boyfriend' part. Had lots of practice have you?" Harry stared at Ron, not sure whether he was angry or joking, but before he could say anything, Hermione and Ginny appeared beside them, full of talk and laughter about the mess the men had made.

He'd just have to wait and see what happened,thought Harry, but he couldn't help feeling this visit might not be all pleasure.


	16. Chapter 24

OK so this is about as fluffy as it comes. A little fun never hurts though. 

Summer 24

After an awkward evening and night of trying to act as if Ron wasn't furious, Harry went down to help Chris with some updates in the patients' information on the computer. He was about halfway finished when Hermione and Ginny appeared. "We're going to Diagon Alley with my Mom and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said breathlessly."Do you want to come along?" 

Harry looked at Chris, and Chris immediately said,"Sure, go ahead. You can finish this afternoon. Unless you think Ron or one of the twins would want to stay and finish?"

"Don't even offer to let George or Fred come near your computer, Dr. Granger!" Ginny exclaimed. "You'd probably have to toss out your entire computer system."

"And Ron has said he wants to go along. I've never seen him so eager to get there." Hermine had a puzzled look on her face as she continued. " He didn't seem to even want to wait for us to come fetch you, Harry. I asked him what he was so anxious to see, but he wouldn't tell me. Something to do with Quidditch,I'm sure!"

Harry wasn't sure what to say to this, especially when he noticed Ginny struggling not to laugh. He felt his face going pink, and he muttered, "Meet you out front- gotta get money." and he took the back stairs two at a time, wondering what and why Ron had said anything to Ginny. 

And here was Hermione, usually cleverer about things than anyone should be, acting as if she hadn't noticed he and Ron were barely speaking. Maybe Privet Drive wasn't such a bad place to be, he reasoned with himself. Then Harry remembered- Viktor Krum and his family would arrrive in London today, and he, Harry wasn't leaving, Ron or no Ron, he'd been at the Grangers first.

Grabbing his money bag, he hurried down to meet the others. " All ready, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "You needn't have hurried, Ron can wait." 

They went out the front door and began climbing into the Grangers' green Range Rover, which Harry noticed was now considereably larger than it had been when he last rode in it.. "Ginny, you and Hermione sit back here," Ron said.

"Huh, all these years of trying to get rid of me," Ginny giggled." Now you want to sit with me, and be so charming."

"Maybe it's not just you, Ginny, ever think of that?" Fred snorted " Anyway, I think we'd better sit back here............." " .... and keep an eye on the Muggles behind us. Any chance of Fred or I taking a turn behind the wheel later?" George asked hopefully.

" You'll ask your father before anyone allows either of you to drive in this London traffic. Mercy, Ivy, how can you do this?" Mrs Weasley gasped, as Ivy steered the car through some amazingly small passages.

Harry knew Hermione's Mom was an expert driver, but he couldn't help wishing the trip were a little less smooth, and a bit more like the trip through Gringott's. Hermione was sitting beside him, and not once had she even bumped into his arm. 

At least Ron wouldn't have that to be angry about, he told himself. It wasn't helping yet though. Ron was still sitting in the back seat looking as if a thunder cloud had taken up residence on his head "All right everyone," Ivy called over her shoulder. Gather up your things, nearly there." 

At this Ron brightened considerably, and Hermione and Ginny leaned acorss Harry and began discussing the new dress robes they hoped to buy. When they came to a stop, he had to admit, being alone with Hermione was very different than being with her and another girl.

After they parked the Range Rover, it was decided that they would all meet back at Florian Fortesque's in an hour and a half. Ginny and Hermione were eager to visit Madame Malkin's, and all ofthe guys were anxious to see whether there were any new prototypes in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

" Besides I need some polishing fluid for the Firebolt" said Harry." I've nearly used all of what you gave me for my birthday, Hermione" He knew this hadn't been a tactful remark, as soon as he said it, but Hermione just nodded, and she and Ginny turned and walked off toward the Robes shop. 

" Just can't wait to get. in there and pretty up, can they?" Ron growled.in Harry's direction." What's on Hermione's mind , you or Krum. She used to be so sensible,and I complained about her nose being in a book. GIRLS!"

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned," So Ickle Ronnie Kins is getting irritated because his friend has gotten interested in something besides studying. Don't take it out on Harry, all he's doing is trying to steer clear of those muggles he lives with." Fred exclaimed. 

"Yeah, sure," said Ron, but he looked at Harry muttered "Guess they're right though. With Viktor Krum on the way, we need to stick together." Harry felt a bit guilty as he remembered the kiss in the kitchen, and the one in the garden on Privet Drive. Still, neither he or Ron wanted Krum around any longer than necesssary.So he decided to jump right in. 

"As a matter of fact, I was going to ask you guys whether you had brought along any of those TonTongue toffees- or maybe you've come up with something new? " he added hopefully. 

"Sure,we haven't been just sitting home , listening to Percy wailing about Mr. Crouch being gone." George said with a derisive laugh. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Um, maybe something to make sure Hermione doesn't want to go to Bulgaria for a visit." replied Harry, his face feeling hot and red. What had he started here? 

"We needn't tamper with his looks, the poor guy already has enough problems there.So what does Hermione most love. .. aside from you brave laddies that is?"George asked, his eyes twinkling.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and said together, "Crookshanks! " " If she can't take Crookshanks, she won't go anyplace, " Ron went on. 

"And she probably wouldn't be interested if she thought the Krum's didn't like her parents. " added Harry. "if Hermione's anything,she's loyal." 

So with the their heads together planning, the four boys headed toward the Apothecary for the ingredients Fred & George needed.. As they came out of the Apothecary, Harry said," Let's see what the girls are doing, maybe we can snaeak up on them. " 

The others nodded, and they stealthily madde their way to Madame Malkin's and looked in the window. No sign of either Ginny or Hermione. 

Then Fred said " I can't imagine they would go there, but let's check Glad Rags." 

"Why would they go there? It's the most expensive place on Diagon Alley!" exclaimed Ron. " Have they lost their minds?"

Harry vaguely remembered seeeing the sign for GladRags Wizards' Wear at the World Cup. He also remembed the 1000 galleons he'd given Fred and George at the end of the year. He looked questioningly at them and Fred winked back. 

" Anyway, we can check it out" he answered casually. So they walked into the shop, and all of them at once wondered what they had walked into. This was no ordinary shop. Trays of sandwiches , jugs of pumpkin juice,and stacks of Cauldron cakes floated through the air, stopping at strategic spots in front of customers. They saw Ginny and Hermione at the back of the store,heads together,giggling over a couple of velvet robes. 

"Oh look, there are the boys!" called Hermione. "Come over here, Ron we have something great picked out for you." 

"Sure!"scoffed Ron. " As if I could afford a piece of material.

" Ginny looked at Fred and George and said quickly"Oh,but Ron it's on sale! Just try it OK?'" 

Ron looked doubtful, but went in and slipped on the brown velvet robe. When he came back out, they were all amazed at the change. Maybe Ron had never had anything picked out especially for him, thought Harry. Even his hair looked less flaming. 

"Wow!" said Hermione. "That is definitely your color Ron! You're going to get it, aren't you?"

Harry was really pleased to see Ron looking so comfortable and happy again. Now he focused on Hermione for the first time. What a change there too. Her robe was a peach coloe, that looked as if it had slipped off her shoulders. He fought the temptationto pull it back up and looked at Ginny, who was looking great too in a sea green robe of some floaty stuff..

"We have to get back and meet our Moms. " said Hermione. "I'll be right back" She Ginny and Ron all disappeared into separate rooms and came back out, looking quite smug.. 

After all of the purchases had been paid for they made their way back to Florean Fortesque's where Mrs. Weasley and Ivy were sitting, Mrs.. Weasly with her feet propped on a chair. When she saw the bags in their hands she looked as if she would faint..

"No, no, Mom! Don't worry, we found some great bargains!" Ginny siad reassuringly.. "And you know Ron couldn't wear those moldy old things again ."

They all sat down and ordered ice cream sundaes, and some of the new whipped cream Florean had been advertising." guaranteed to change flavors three times while they were eating it. Harry's changed from blueberry to strawberry to banana..He was feeling quite breathless by the time he finished

.The great feeling of seeing Ron looking so good and happy was still with him though, and he had a feeling it would be there for awhile..

"All right, kids," said Ivy."Time to head back. The Krums should be there in a few hours." All four boys exchanged looks and grinned, knowing that Viktor Krum's visit would probably not turn out exactly as HE had hoped.

To Be continued.......( the most romance yet, in the next part)


	17. Chapter 25

So you want H/H? This should make your day blissful. It's been written for about a week, but wanted to make sure it felt right. So far, no one has jumped off the screen and tried to choke me. Must be OK with them. Hope you have as much fun as I did.

~ Love to all from Circe~

Summer Part 25

  
When they arrived at the Grangers' again, everyone hurried upstairs to put away their purchases. After the door had closed, Fred turned to Ron and Harry. " OK , boys, ready to put this plan into action?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned, then Ron said" Yeah, I hope you've got some good- or bad stuff in mind."

" We've been looking for an excuse to try some of this out," said George. " Seems kind of bad to do this to a Quidditch star, but then, he's no part of any team I'm for! Maybe we can even keep him out of the next World Cup."

Harry had a slightly uneasy feeling.' Karma' he thought. This had better not backfire on him! But then a picture of Hermione in those peach coloured robes, with her hair on her bare shoulders came back to him. And he realized it had been a long time since he'd seen any signs of the old bushy hair Hermione had always complained about. He thought he could spend some time with his hands in that silky hair she had now. But what was Ron saying?

" I don't feel anything but glad about playing some tricks on " Vicky" and his family. He's got his own school in Bulgaria, why can't he stick with his friends over there. Hermione's our, um, friend."

Fred and George hooted at this, and George said, " Ooh, has Ickle Ronnie -kins got a runaway friend? Hermione's changed, guys. You might as well face facts. One of those is that if there were a year less in the age difference, I might be asking her out. Wanna fight about it?" 

At least now Ron could be furious with George, instead of him, thought Harry, as he watched Ron's face turn maroon.He'd better step in before there was a fight,and George and Fred refused to help them at all. " C'mon, Ron," he said. "Let's see whether the girls, or your mom and Ivy need any help."

Ron scowled at George, but nodded, and folllowed Harry from the room, leaving Gred and Forge bent over a canvas bag. " Don't let 'em get to you, Ron, they're just trying to make you mad. Are you REALLY that interested in Hermoine as a girlfriend? All the two of you do is fight."

Ron shook his head. "I dunno, Harry. She's the only girl I've ever really spent a lot of time with. Sure we fight, but at least we talk. I haven't had the best experiences with girls, you know. The Yule Ball was a disaster,and I made a total fool of myself with Fleur Delacourt. You've got to admit, Hermoine IS looking pretty good these days, even if you are still thinking about Cho. She doesn't seem quite as bossy as she was, but maybe that's just being away from school."

Harry wasn't sure how much of this he could listen to.He thought back to the days when he and Ron weren't speaking in their fourth year. It had been one of the worst times in his life, that he did have to admit. Still, he and Ron were best friends..... how could he keep, well, not lying, but being less than truthful. It was no fun being with Ron and having to consider every word he said, Things were becoming strained.

" Fred and George were right though , Ron. Hermione isn't really the same. And I, erm, haven't been thinking about Cho for quite a while. It's been the first summer I've ever had any fun, and Ron, Hermione's mostly the reason for it." Well, he'd said it, thought Harry. He guessed he'd see pretty quickly how things would be with he and Ron. 

With a confused look on his face, Ron asked " You mean, you're thinking about Hermione as a GIRLFRIEND? After all the trouble you two had last year with Rita Skeeter? And you never acted like you cared about her that way." 

Harry took a deep breath and replied, "So, things have happened. It's just been different, Ron. I don't know what else to say. I mean, we both knew last year Hermione was tired of us treating her like another guy."

Ron nodded reluctantly at this, and Harry continued, " At first I was just relieved to be away from the Dursleys some of the time. And Ivy's made me feel safer than I have anyplace away from Hogwarts. But Ron, I..I think there's been more between Hermione and me than I ever wanted to admit. I'm not saying she's my girlfriend, and no one wants things not to change between the three of us more than me. I. just want to be straight with you.I don't know how things will go, that's all."

Ron looked at Harry silently for a moment , then said in the most serious and sober voice Harry had ever heard him use, "You're right, this is no time for secrets, and no time for jealousy. I may not like it, but I'm not going off half -cocked again, if you and Hermione want to be together." Then he brightened slightly."Say, remember what Fleur Delacourt said before we left. She's going to try to come back. Maybe if I stop spending so much time fighting with Hermione, she'll help me know what I should say to a girl without sounding like an idiot."

Harry laughed, and said " Maybe so. Hermione knows a lot more about being a girl than I'd have expected a few weks ago. I also never expected to have so much fun finding out one of my best friends loves music and has hair than smells like a summer breeze, all flowery and fruity." 

'Now why had he said that? ' Hary asked himself, feeeling his face flame. But strangely, Ron was looking at him with something like...understanding? sympathy? 

" 's OK Harry, I got you. Let's leave it at this, but I will say, I think you may be right about you and Hermione. Can't honestly say I ever paid much attention to what her hair smells like. All I was noticing was that she wasn't paying attention to me." 

They both laughed with a kind of relief, and went downstairs, where there was no end of confusion. Hermione was attempting to coach her dad on some last minute Quidditch talk, but Harry knew she was having trouble when he heard her mention the "wonky faint", and he saw Ron flinch. "Erm, Dr. Granger, maybe we could chat a bit about Quidditch," said Ron, quickly striding over to where Hermione sat on the arm of her dad's chair.

Hermione had a look of relief on her face, but all she said was " Thanks, Ron." giving him a grateful look. Harry was amused to see Ron take a deep sniff as he walked over to sit in a chair near Chris.and Hermione. Even more amusing was the look of puzzlement he gave Harry as he shrugged his shoulders. Apparently Ron had been right, Hermione was just a best friend he felt comfortable with.

She came across the room to where he was standing and laid her hand on his arm. " Come help me a moment?" she asked in a low voice. Harry nodded and followed her into the dining room,where she went to her parents sideboard, taking out cutlery and napkins.

" A bit heavy for you to carry alone? " Harry asked her, in what he hoped was a light, teasing voice 

.She continued to count spoons and napkins for a moment, then turned to him. "I .. just don't know about all this, Harry. I'm hoping we will have fun, but I just don't know. I mean Dumbledore DID say it's more important now than ever for us to- what was it, show the bonds of friendship and understanding? But it seems to only be making things strange between you, me and Ron. How can we be strong if we aren't together the way we've always been? " 

Harry was alarmed to hear a slight quiver in Hermione's voice. Was she going to burst into tears? Hastily he turned her to look at him, and said, "It's OK, Hermione. Ron and I talked, and he's OK. I, um, I kind of told him things were a bit different between us, but that I never wanted the three of us to have secrets, or be separated."

Hermione's look of tension seemed to evaporate.To his amazement she reached up and took his face between her hands , and kissed him on both cheeks, then tenderly on his lips, Resting her head against his chest, she said softly "Then everything is right. I can face anything if we're all on the same side. And I know I can count on you to help me out with the Krums. I mean, Viktor at Hogwarts was one thing,But I'm not at all sure how any of us will like each other in a regular, so recently all- muggle household. It might be a long couple of days." 

As Harry stood there inhaling the wonderful smell that was Hermione, and trying to will his knees to regrow their bones, he muttered, as much to himself as to Hermione,"Maybe not as long as you think."

**_To Be Continued........_**


	18. Chapter 26

A/N: OK , some conflict, some comedy.In Part 25, yes the Gred and Forge was intentional. I have a hard time calling them anything else. Maybe not as vicious as some of you would like, but that doesn't seem to be part of my repetoire. Fun and fluff from Circe, always.

Summer Part 26 

When the buzzer at the front door rang, Hermione jumped slightly, and began to move away from Harry. He pulled her close again and whispered "Only a couple of days. And try to laugh."

She looked at him closely, and said, "I hope we are laughing in a couple of days. We'd better go meet them, we know Viktor most." 

'Yeah,' thought Harry. He knew enough to know he didn't trust the guy. Even though Viktor had said he was glad to see Karkaroff gone, it was going to take more than words to make Harry trust Viktor. But Hermione's kisses and her words about the closeness with him and Ron lifted Harrry's spirits so that he felt he could face even Voldemort. This was a pretty amazing feeling. 

Following Hermione out of the room, they met Chris and Ivy in the hall. "Ready?" asked Chris, looking very much the way Harry felt. He saw Ivy give Hermione a searching look, and Hermione smiled back, a smile that made Harry's heart leap. He knew Hermione was smiling in that way because of their talk, and he felt flooded with contentment.The feeling was even stronger when Ivy smiled at him warmly and nodded.

The front door was opened and the Grangers welcomed the Krum family into the house. Harry stood back a bit, but he saw Viktor's eyes darken when they saw him. Something in that look made him wish he had his wand in his pocket. Fortunately Ivy stepped over beside them at that moment.

"Viktor I believe you know Harry, but your family-Mr. and Mrs. Krum, this is Harry Potter, Hermione's friend and the son of my closest friend, in happier days. Harry is visiting us, and has been helping out with our business this summer."

"Vell, Harry ve haff heard a great deal about you." said Mr.Krum. "Ve vere quite disappointed that Viktor did not come avay the Trivizard champion. Our congratulations." 

" Thanks" replied Harry. "I didn't, and still don't feel like much of a champion. The um, circumstances were not exactly what anyone expected." 

"Exactly vot I haff been telling Viktor," said Mr. Krum enthuiastically, and he saw Mrs. Krum nodding in the background. "Possibly a re -match might be arranged."

"No!" said Ivy sharply. Harry had never heard her speak in that tone, but he saw her looking at Mr. Krum in a very no - nonsense way. "It was decided after the Tournament that nothing would change. If you feel disappointed, think of the Diggorys. Would you care to change places with them?" 

There was a long silence, then Chris cleared his throat," So, you folks must be fairly exhausted. Shall we go in and have a cup of tea? Or perhaps a bit of something stronger? " 

The awkward moment passed, and the talk changed to more general subjects , such as the trip over. ( the Krum's had traveled by Portkey, and Mrs Krum was still not happy with the shaking up she had received).

"It vas horrible!" she said. "In our country ve do not use such rough vays. I haff told my husband , ve shall return by floo powder. It can be obtained here?" 

'She thinks we're a bunch of idiots,' thought Harry. He was happy to see Viktor looking quite embarrased, and Hermione making no effort to engage him in conversation.

They went into the Grangers' living room, and introductions were made. The conversation was now less awkward, since the subject of Quidditch was one all the group seemed interested in. 

Ginny sat by Mrs. Krum, asking her questions about Bulgaria, and Mrs. Weasley was being sure she inserted a question about how warm the house was and whether they had recently had any visitors from England.

Harry saw Ivy bite her lip to keep back a laugh, and Hermione seemed to have been robbed of the power of speech. Mrs. Krum appeared to be noticing this too, since she suddenly looked hard at Hermione. 

"So, Hermy-own-ninny, Viktor has spoken of you often. How is it that you are so quiet? He voss alvays saying you had much to say on many subjects." she asked, in what Harry could only feel was a critical voice. He felt himself moving closer to that side of the room, almost as if he were being pulled. 

Though she had turned quite pink, Hermione said in a voice they all knew, " I was just letting the rest of you get to know one another. What exactly did you want to hear me talk about? I'm quite good at Arithmancy, would you care to hear about that? Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to do any magic during the summer, or I could show you how well I've learned a banishing charm." 

'Uh-oh' thought Harry. 'someone do something fast!'

Obviously someone, he suspected Ron, had decided to do exactly that. At that moment, Crookshanks shot into the room. His fur had nearly regained its fluffy appearance, but there were still traces of the potion Fred and George had given Ginny for her hair. Try as they did, Molly and Ivy had been unable to come up with an antidote that worked completely.

Upon seeing the green and violet cat jump into Hermione's lap, both of the adult Krums gasped, then began to sneeze repeatedly and violently. " I vas not avare your cat came to your home," Viktor said stiffly. "I vas thinking he vould remain at your school." 

" Well, you might have asked!" snapped Hermione. "Here, Crookshanks, I'll take you back upstairs, where you can be all comfy." She got up, and left, holiding Crookshanks in her arms. Harry could only describe it as sweeping from the room.

In spite of the dead silence that followed her departure, Harry couldn't help feeling proud of Hermione. No whimpering or shrieking for her. The little girl cowering in the corner, shrinking from the troll seemed to be gone forever In her place was a, well, this was one female he hoped he'd know for a long, long time. And in as many ways as possible, as long as that didn't include the way she obviously felt about Viktor and his family.

"Let's see about that tea, shall we?" said Ivy, getting up and pointing into the dining room as if her daughter had not just shown her disapproval of the guests in a most definite manner. " I think Harry and Hermione have put everything in its place."

In the confusion of sitting down, tea being poured and the food being passed around, Fred and George were able to whisper to Harry and Ron " Looks as if we may not even need our little plan, eh?" " Shall we forget it?" 

"No, no! Let's do it, just to be sure." Harry muttered back. " Don't you think it's time to let me and Ron in on the details?" 

" Not yet." replied George with a wink.

"You'll find out all you need to when it's time." added Fred.

**_To be continued_**..........


	19. Chapter 27

A/N All right, it's been a little while between posting times. This part has been wiped out , started over and still there'll be one more part.Hope you enjoy.I will try to finish, before life "distracts " me again. Thanks to the people who kept on me,in the nicest possible way.

  
Summer 27  
  
The following day was a busy one at the Granger house. That evening the house would be full of witches and wizards, Harry didn't know how many.When he asked Hermione's dad, Chris wasn't sure either.  
  
"I know there have been lots of owls flying in and out. Ivy has had a time keeping them hidden from the neighbors. I don't mind telling you, Harry, this may become a bit awkward, Ivy returning to the wizarding world."  
  
"After all these years, I can see why." replied Harry." It was quite a shock when I found out the truth about who I am, when Hagrid came for me. Took me a long time to begin to catch onto things most people had known for years."  
  
"Yes, Ivy has often said she wished things could have been different in that way.If she'd been more certain of Hermione's safety, I believe she would have made more of an attempt to persuade Dumbledore to have you with us , some of the time." Chris said regretfully. "We knew it wasn't easy for you there. Having the Dursleys as patients only made that more apparent. It did make Ivy decide it was time to take some action. That and this past year's events."  
  
Harry laughed mirthlessly."Hermione's safety. She'd have been a lot safer if she hadn't spent so much time with me and Ron. OOPS, maybe I'd better not say anything about that."  
  
" I won't say there haven't been sleepless nights around here," Chris answered with a rueful shake of his head. " I was expecting Ivy to make the decision to return to your world from the time Hermione received her first Hogwarts letter. She's shown amazing self-control, knowing as much as she does about the school, and the fact that Hermione will not let things alone, once she's made up her mind."  
  
Harry laughed sincerely this time. "Things would have turned out a lot differently, in every year, if Hermione hadn't had that stubborness, as we all like to call it. I can't say I've always enjoyed it though."  
  
They both laughed at this, Harry having a strong feeling Chris got the same treatment from Ivy that he'd received from Hermione over the years. A little shiver passed through him,though, as he remembered the feeling of her leaning against him yesterday, after she'd kissed him, and the fire in her eyes when she had told off the Krums. Amazingly, however, she had returned from taking Crookshanks upstairs, completely composed and had been amazingly friendly to Viktor and his family, though a bit formal.  
  
He remembered Ron teasing her after the Krums left, about not being able to make up her mind. She had wasted no time in blasting Ron, the way he'd seen her do since they were eleven.He grinned as he remembered her impassioned speech about not being an ungrateful daughter, that she had no intention of putting her parents to this trouble for nothing. She'd finished by telling Ron that perhaps he'd better work on his own mind a bit, before questioning the workings of hers, and that he'd do well to remember the O.W.L.S. coming up this year for them. Before Ron had had a chance to send a blast back, she had hugged both of them hard, and disappeared in the direction they'd seen Ivy, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley go, leaving Ron standing open- mouthed and Harry chuckling.  
  
Just then Mr. Weasley and the boys appeared, looking a bit harrassed.  
"Molly's just threatened to put the Full Body Bind on all of us if there's any mess in the house"   
  
"She's already gone through our stuff three times." George said, looking meanfully at Harry.

'Uh-oh,' he thought,'There goes our plan,'

"Good thing we'd thought to hide a few things under Hedwig's cage," whispered Fred to Harry." Otherwise we'd be starting over. and we'd be a little too late to help dispose of Viktor."  
  
After that all of them were kept busy by various errands and last minute things that needed to be done for the evening. Harry nearly forgot to get his wrinkled robes out of his trunk. Ron had been surprised that Harry's trunk was here."You really have been spending some time here, haven't you? To have all your Hogwarts stuff here."  
  
"It was pretty much done without my knowing about it." Harry told him. "Ivy just apparated over one morning and brought everything back. Even Hedwig's cage. Think she didn't trust them." Harry grinned, remembering how excited Ivy had been after apparating again after so long.Then he continued "Erm, Ron , the Grangers have mentioned taking me with them when they go on holiday, out of the country. How does that sound to you? I'd really like to go, but...."  
  
"Are you bonkers? Why wouldn't you go? How long have you been stuck at those Muggles' house every summer. Besides, I'd be really surprised if you and Hermione didn't have some pretty nice chances to be alone. Who knows what might happen." Ron winked and Harry felt his face go red.   
  
" This IS Hermione we're talking about, Ron. I ... well, she did kiss me last night. " He could have kicked himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  
  
"She DID? Hermione? You do mean like a peck on the cheek, like when you got ready to leave for the summer?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
As carefully as he could Harry answered," No, it was NOT that kind of kiss. I , well, I kind of lost the bones out of my knees for a minute. We were pretty close, she was leaning on me and , well, I can't say I don't hope it happens again soon. For longer."  
  
Ron nodded. " It will. You don't see the way she looks at you. I do."  
He shook his head and added, " I'm glad we had that talk yesterday. Saved me from making a total ass of myself."  
  
Harry laughed. "So instead , you're going to watch your best friend do it.  
Gee, thanks.! I don't think there's any going back now though. That boneless feeling wasn't all that bad"  
  
They heard Ginny calling them at that moment, When they found her, she said," Fred and George have let me in on the plan. And I just have to say, I hope you guys know what you're doing. Hermione could get really mad about this. " Then she grinned, and added, "Or, she might be grateful forever that you got rid of the pompous ass. Do you know exactly what they are doing?"  
  
" No, they won't say," answered Ron. "What do you know ?"  
  
" Something is going to happen with a note, and they have some kind of special ink. I just hope it's better than that stuff they gave me for my hair."said Ginny, remembering Crookshanks fur. "They want me to get something Hermione has written on, a blank piece of her note paper, and an envelope."   
  
"And you need us because? " asked Ron. "You're _staying_ in the room."  
  
"I want one or both of you to look out for Hermione, moron boy." replied Ginny." It would be great for her to walk in on me snooping through her papers.."  
  
"Third drawer on the left hand side of her desk." said Harry, as if automatically.When Ginny and Ron exchanged a look, he quickly added,  
" So, I've been in there a couple of times when she was writing. Why shouldn't I notice?"  
  
"I doubt you would have a month or two ago," Ginny said with a quirky look on her face that Harry couldn't quite read. " OK, you watch and I'll fetch it. Then you can take it down to Fred and George.And MAKE them tell you what they're doing!"

  
  
Harry noticed it was one of those days with a feel of very slow movement of time, then a quick speeding up. Though he wasn't expecting to meet any mortal danger this evening, he had to admit to being quite tense. He and Ron had finally forced some sort of explanation from Gred and Forge. If things went as planned, he, Harry could come off looking quite the hero.If things didn't go well, Hermione would probably insist her parents send him back to Privet Drive, due to meddling in her life.  
  
At seven o'clock, they all assembled downstairs, and Harry had to admit, Ginny and Hermione had both changed a lot over the past months. Without their loose robes, wearing Muggle dresses, well, they weren't little girls any longer, either of them. He guessed it was a good thing Ginny had stopped blushing every time he was around, but looking at her now, he wondered why he'd been so annoyed before by her attentions.Still, he pitied the poor guy who had the first serious crush on Ginny. Her brothers were bound to nearly kill the poor guy.   
  
Looking at Hermione though, he forgot anyone else was in the room, until Ron poked him, "Stop gawping at her, before she notices. You want to ruin everything?"  
  
" Oh, eh, sorry. Didn't realize.......but look at her!" Harry had the feeling it was going to be a very long evening, if he couldn't manage to find some time alone with Hermione. He didn't know anything about girls' clothes, but someone had to have enchanted that dress. It looked like the night sky, and small sparkling stones that looked like stars seemed to have been thrown across it randomly.He could see the fairies were in her ears again, and he saw his mom's bracelet on her wrist.  
  
Before Harry could make his way across the room that was already crowded, the doorbell rang. Hermione did see him coming toward her, and her eyes smiled so warmly at him, he almost felt she had hugged him!  
  
The feeling didn't leave as he saw who was at the door. It was Professor Dumbledore, followed by Professors MacGonagall and Flitwick. He'd never seen them outside of Hogwarts, and was amazed to see MacGonagall embracing Ivy, with a tear on her cheek. They had apparently met Chris in the past and Harry was relieved to see there didn't seem to be any awkwardness about Chris being a muggle. Next to arrive was Neville with his formidable grandmother. Neville looked no end relieved to be back in the company of wizards and witches his own age and Harry could tell his grandmother was still ordering his every move. Mrs. Weasley quickly took Mrs. Longbottom off for a chat, and Ginny and Neville were soon deep in a conversation about the gardens they had at home over the summer.   
  
Soon Dumbledore moved over to the wall where Harry was standing, just smiling at the scene in front of him. "A bit different from your usual summers, Harry? " he asked, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry didn't know where to begin, he felt so full of happiness, and was relieved when Dumbledore went on after he had merely replied, "Yes, sir."  
  
" i understand you've found the box with your mother's letters? You enjoyed them, it was not too upsetting?" asked Dumbledore, studying Harry's face carefully.  
  
" Oh no!" Harry answered enthusiastically.' I mean, it did hurt, but it was a good hurt, if you know what I mean. Besides that Ivy gave me an audio tape of my parents' voices. I can almost feel them in the room with me." Then he rememberd the bracelet."I um, asked Hermione to wear the bracelet you gave my mom. It's really beautiful. I hope you don't mind."  
  
To Harry's relief, Dumbledore laughed comfortably.' Mind? I certainly do not. The bracelet being worn by your closest friend will replace the protection that was taken the day of the tournament's final task. And not only for you, but for the Weasleys and the Grangers. All I ask is that you let me or Ivy know immediately if anything unusual arises concerning it."  
  
" Ivy told us that too. The most unusual thing so far was Ron being surprised Hermione was wearing any jewelry. Um, Hermione is a little, um, I mean Hermione and I....." He stopped, realizing he had no idea how to explain his feelings to Dumbledore. With relief he saw Dumbledore's eyes crinkle at the corners and twinkle intensely.  
  
"I understand Harry. No surprises there, though I did wonder whether you'd mistake the signs and give it to the Ravenclaw seeker you've been watching this year.' Harry felt his face turn scarlet, but Dumbledore went on." You wouldn't have been the first or the last wizard to mistake a pretty face for something else. Although I see Miss Granger is looking quite attractive these days. Being her mother's daughter, that was inevitable. Ivy always had the looks and talent to do whatever she chose .I expect it will be the same with your Hermione."  
  
'His Hermione,' thought Harry. Well, it _was_ a nice thought, even if he didn't know it was exactly true. At least not yet.  
  
At that moment, Mr. Weasley appeared and was soon in conversation with Dumbledore about recent happenings at the Ministry. Harry noticed several more witches and wizards had appeared while he had been talking to Dumbledore. Some looked vaguely familiar, others were total strangers.  
  
He also noticed the room seemed larger than it had previously. Apparently Ivy had used the same charm she had on the room he was sharing with Ron, George and Fred. He then noticed George beckoning to him, and went over to see what was going on there. Fred, he saw, seemed to be deep in conversation with Hermione.  
  
"Come on Harry, " George said with a smirk. " He can talk to her, can't he? You going to try to keep Hermione in a bottle like she did with that Skeeter woman?"  
  
" No, and thanks for telling me that. Guess I didn't even realize what I was doing . Oh, Hermione would NOT go along with that." He looked questioningly at George. "So what's up? Besides telling me to wake up?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure we were all set. We need to move as soon as the Krums get here." Before Harry could reply,the doorbell rang again, and he heard a different note in Ivy's voice though he couldn't hear the words. A moment later though, she appeared in the room followed by- he couldn't believe his eyes! Not only the Krum family but Draco Malfoy and his mom and dad.  
  
Although Ivy was obviously shocked and not happy with the unexpected appearance of the Malfoys,, she had quickly recovered and called for the attention of the rest of the room. "Our guests of honor have arrived, please make Mr and Mrs, Krum and their son Viktor welcome." She paused ever so slightly then continued," I believe you are all acquainted with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and their son, Draco."   
  
There was a moments' silence, then a babble of voices as the rest of the guests came forward to speak to the Krums, and the Malfoys..Harry watched Draco's eyes wander around the room scornfully at first, but with his expression quickly changing to one of surprise. Apparently he was discovering Hermione had nothing to be ashamed of in her home, and in fact probably lived much better than he did. The Grangers light filled, comfortable home, full of beautiful paintings, books and comfortable furnishings was sure to look better than any moldy old mansion.

How was the little slime going to keep the superior look on his face now, given the fact that he could no longer fling the term "mudblood" in Hermione's face?  
  
_**To be continued............**_  
( Showdown time! Will Viktor and Draco band together?  
And what's with this INK ???? )


	20. Chapter 28

A/N This should have been the end, bu it got sooo long. So I'm tying it together with Faery Lights Finale, which _should_ be up tomorrow, since it's nearly complete now. Apologies to anyDraco fans out there. The combination of outrage over the things he was saying, and having my head stuffed up (I live in the allergy capital of the world) made things get a bit out of hand. I needed a laugh, "K?

WARNING: Sillier than ever, and the romance? Well, there's enough to get your imagination moving! Choose your direction.

Love from Circe

  
  
Summer 28

  
Harry saw George and Fred beckoning to him, just as he was ready to approach Malfoy. He slowly let out the breath he'd been holding, and unclenched his fists.

Looking around for Ron and Hermione, he saw Hermione in a corner, talking happily to McGonagall. He knew they must have a lot to say, since the revelations about Ivy. He briefly wondered how Hermione must feel, now that she knew what had been known to her professors since she started at Hogwarts and before.

Harry felt a hand grab his arm, and turning, he saw Ron with a look of "let's go" on his face. He nodded toward the door as Fred and George disappeared through it. 'This is it', he thought.

"Right , Ron, you take this over to Krum. I'll send Hermione out to the garden. Harry, you be ready at the door after you see them both go out." said Fred, in a tense but excited voice. Oh, the twins were loving this, Harry thought, but they didn't have as much to worry about as he did. There was the wrath of Mrs. Weasley to consider though

. Ron disappeared through the crowded room, and they watched as he handed Viktor the envelope. Ron was quite the actor, Harrry thought, seeing Ron shrug hs shoulders as if he was completely clueless about the contents of the envelope.

Viktor Krum, on the other hand, had an eager look that made Harry want to use at least one of the Unforgivable Curses. "Calm down', he told himself. 'Remember blowing up Aunt Marge? Don't lose control right here in front of Dumbledore, McGonagall and - worst of all, Malfoy's dad.' Another deeeep breath, and he watched as Viktor disappeared through the door to the garden

. Watching Fred talk to Hermione was a different matter entirely. He had no idea what he was telling her, but he _could_ tell Hermione wasn't buying it as easily as Krum had. That wasn't surprising, given Fred's reputation for jokes. He wished they could have gotten Ginny to do this part, but she had firmly refused, saying they had thought it up, they could carry it out. Harry tried to tell himself he and Ron knew Hermione better than anyone, but given the events of the past weeks , he wasn't as sure as he'd like to be

. Eventually, whatever Fred was telling Hermione got the desired results, and she walked across the room with him. He could see Fred pointing out the door to the garden and then pointing back toward the corner Malfoy was standing in. Hermione frowned, and at first Harry thought she would go across the room and let Malfoy have a few choice words. Krum, he noticed,was nowhere to be seen.

Fred directed Hermione's attention back out the door, and when he opened it, she went out. Harry walked around the edges of the room, joining Fred by the door. "OK, you know what to do from here, eh?" asked Fred, "I'm going back to where George is. Won't do to have me seen with you."

"Uh, yeah." answered Harry. He knew Fred was right, but he wouldn't have minded a little physical support. Krum could be as difficult to handle as the bludgers Fred and George had been keeping away from him all these years.

He listened intently at the door, and a few moments later he could hear sounds of an argument, or something similar. Opening the door as little as possible, Harry slipped out. He heard Hermione's voice saying "You're bonkers! I would never suggest anything like that. Why I never... I mean..."

"Ah, but Hermy-own-ninny, I haf seen it written. You sent me the note, saying you vished to haf the romantic time vith me in the garden." Viktor was saying in what he apparently thought was an enticing voice. To Harry, it sounded more like a frog croaking. He heard Hermione gasp and sounds of a slight scuffle, and knew it was time to move.

Pulling out a flashlight he had stuck in his pocket,and wishing it was his wand, he shone it out into the garden. Now this was too much! There was Hermione, the beautiful blue dress rumpled, and pulled down on one shoulder. She had a look of mingled anger, relief and he didn't know what else. Krum looked slightly embarrassed, but still determined.

"Vot are you doing out here , Harry?" Viktor asked coldly." This is betveen Hermy-own-ninny and me. You did tell me she is not your girlfriend. So vhy do you interfere. She has sent me the letter to tell me she vishes us to have the romantic time ."

Simultaneously, Harry hissed "That was last year. She IS my girlfriend!" and Hermione said furiously," I have never written any thing remotely like that to you, Viktor Krum!" Realizing what he had said at the same time Hermione really focused on what she had heard, they stared at each other. wide-eyed.

Viktor Krum, however, was not finished. "Girlfriend! Hermy-own-ninny is no girlfriend of yours, Harry Potter. She vill be visiting my family shortly, Perhaps she vill even change to Durmstrang. It vas written in her love letter."

" How many times do I have to say this- I DID NOT WRITE any LETTER!" Hermione was really furious now. She was shouting her words, apparently no longer concerned about being heard. They heard a door open, light flooded the garden ,and Ivy, Dumbledore ,Chris and Krum's parents came out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Chris, as angry as any father would be whose daughter had been found in the dark with two teen-aged wizards and a rumpled dress. Hermione was not embarrassed for once though. Harry was pleased to see his friend who had once turned magenta every time she was embarrassed now only looked coldly furious.

" HE..." she pointed to Viktor, " ...has this crazy idea I've written him some love note. I still haven't seen it. Coveniently managed to lose it, I suppose!"

"I haf not, Hermy-own-ninny. And even vithout the note, I am sure you vish to be closer to me. Are you not coming to my home?" Viktor looked at Hermione with an expression that made Harry want to throw up, and pulled out an envelope, and a sheet of note paper.

"I'll take that," said Ivy, calmly. ' "I'm sure there is some language misunderstanding." Her eyes widened as she looked at the paper. "Where did you get the idea Hermione wanted to meet you. One of these papers is completely blank, and the other is, well, mostly a list of books Hermione wants to buy."

"Mostly? And vot is the other part? Viktor vould not make such a mistake." blustered Mr. Krum. "He has been taking English lessons since before the TriWizard Tournament."

"Then he needs to switch teachers," said Harry with a grin. "If he thinks a book list is a love note. Besides that, when I came out there he was grabbing Hermione's dress. If she had wanted him to be out here with her, why would she have been trying to get away."

"Perhaps your Herm-own-ninny is a something of the teaser," answered Viktor, now really looking angry. "I know vot I saw. She vanted me to kiss her and... "

Without thinking, Harry made a lunge for Viktor,and for a few moments no one seemed to know who was doing what. Somehow, Harry found himself sitting on top of Viktor, saying"Take it back or I'll......' but then Hermione came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

" Come on Harry, it's not worth it. Let him go." Then she bent over whispering ,"Anyway, we both KNOW who I really want to kiss." and he was sure, although it was very quick, he felt her fingers trail across his scar. A shiver went through Harry that was so much the opposite of the feeling in his scar when Voldemort was near, that his head began to spin.

Getting up, Harry backed away from Krum and muttered," Just stay away from her, that's all I can tell you."

'"Would everyone like to try and forget what happened here? There is nothing on this paper to lead anyone to think Hermione wanted a secret meeting. You can surely see that, Mr.Krum." Ivy handed the note across, and Mr. and Mrs, Krum studied it, then looked furiously at Viktor.

"She is correct, Viktor. Apologize at once." said Mrs. Krum. " Ve haf not ever expected this sort of behavior in a son of ours."

"But ...." began Viktor. " Looking around at the circle of faces studying him with various degrees of anger and disgust, Viktor apparently decided it was best to give in." All right , I am sorry if I made a mistake. Your feelings do not match mine . Perhaps vhen you haf matured you vill...."

"Hermione is VERY mature , Viktor. And very capable of making her own decisions. I do hope in this case though, that she decides to spend her holiday with her family." Chris said, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. " The weather in Paris should be a bit more pleasant than in Bulgaria."

Dumbledore spoke then, and Harry jumped slightly. He had nearly forgotten the headmaster was there."And I believe it's time Harry had a chance to see something new. Harry, the Grangers would like you to go along. This may not be the best time to bring this up, but I suggest you take them up on their invitation."

Harry knew his grin was as huge as the frown on Krum's face as he looked from Chris to Ivy. "I really can come along?"

" You really can, Harry," said Ivy, who had a pretty large grin herself. "We were only waiting for the OK from Albus. Now, Hermione, this should be enough to help you decide."

"Oh, I don't know," replied Hermione, her eyes twinkling ." Maybe Harry would rather just have you two all to himself. " Harry shook his head furiously, and she continued, "No? Then I'll have to formally decline your invitation to visit your home , Viktor, Mr and Mrs. Krum. As much as I appreciate your offer of hospitality, my presence in Paris seems to be required." Hermione threw her arms around her parents and hugged them, whispering something to her mother.

"Let's not let this ruin the evening." Ivy said, turning to the Krums. "Viktor has apologized, We can treat this as a misunderstanding, and still have a pleasant evening." Harry noticed Ivy giving him a look and a wink that said 'forgive me for this' as she took Viktor's arm,and continued."I'd like to hear more about your career in Quidditch ,Victor. I enjoyed playing so much when I was at Hogwarts."

Leading the way, Ivy and Viktor went back into the house, followed by Chris, Mr. and Mrs. Krum and Dumbledore.. As he was about to go in, the headmaster turned back to Hermione and Harry

. " Come in soon,you two. Even though some of the company may not be to your liking, we should all attempt to get along. Even with the Malfoys. Also, I'll be making something of an announcement shortly. The two of you and all the Weasleys should be close by."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Dunmbledore went through the door. Hermione turned to Harry and said " We seem to have quite a bit to talk about, Harry Potter. Our trip, and your sudden announcement.."

" Oh, er, I guess I should have talked to you before I went popping off about you being my girlfriend. Sorry." He forced himself to look at her, and saw that she was looking at him in a way he couldn't decipher. "Are you angry?"

"No, Of course not. And I hope it's true, in a way . But you know, we have a lot facing us Harry, and we aren't even fifteen. 'Girlfriend ' doesn't seem to be quite right." she moved a bit closer to him as she said that.

"Best friend doesn't seem to quite fit either, anymore.But. hey, Hermione, when have we ever been like other people? Who else our age has been in the kind of danger we've been in every year since we started Hogwarts? And Ron of course." Harry added.

"Ron! What will Ron say about all this? No doubt he'll laugh us out of Hogwarts, or be so angry that he might be excluded that he stops speaking." Hermione shook her head. "Do you think we can keep things from changing?"

"No, things have already changed," Harry replied , grinning." I've discovered the bones in my knees disappear when we kiss, and that I LIKE it. And maybe you can't tell it, but I think your fairies are trying to tell you something." He led her over to a dark window, and showed her the way the fairies were dancing and twinkling furiously. "These might not be normal times we'll be having Hermione. Fifteen or fifty, you know we should be together. Ron knows it too, and he knows we won't Iet him feel ignored. I won't push though, we'll take it slowly. You can always trust me you know."

"Maybe it isn't you I don't trust, Harry, as much as it is myself. Do you really think you're the only one who's discovered how good the no bones feeling is? " Hermione put one hand behind Harry's neck, and he felt that wonderful shiver again. "I think, in fact, it might just feel good right now."

Harry looked deeply into Hermione's brown eyes, and slipped both arms around her waist, bringing them closer than they'd ever been. Their kiss was more intense, and Harry felt if they hadn't been leaning into each other, they'd have wound up on the ground. As he lifted his lips from hers and lowered them to the softness of her neck, he wondered if that might not be a very nice thing. The feeling of Hermione's neck, the scent of her hair and skin, and the soft sounds he heard made him wonder how much longer he could remain on his feet.

"Oh Harry, I don't want to be the sensible one," Hermione said in a trembling voice." But I also don't want someone to come out and ruin this for us." She moved away from him very slightly,but still held her arms around his shoulders.

Looking at her intently, Harry saw Hermione's eyes begin to twinkle again, and she went on,"Besides Dumbledore's announcement, I think you and I, and then all of the Weasleys under twenty need to have little a talk. Could it be possible Viktor has been the victim of one or two of Weasley's Wheezes?"

Harry laughed a bit sheepishly and answered, " I... have a feeling you're right. It'll have to wait till we're all together though. Fred and George wouldn't tell any of us the whole story" He wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer, but Harry couldn't help asking,"So, are you sorry you gave up Bulgaria for a holiday with your family , and boring old me? "

"There you go again,trying to flirt. I could tell you I'm just going to Paris so you won't be alone with the' rents, and that I'll be pining for Viktor."

"And I could remind you that Fleur Delacour might not mind me sending an owl to let her know I'll be in the area." Harry answered, trying very hard to frown at Hermione, and failing miserably. His arms tightened around her waist as he spun her around in a wide circle until they were both breathless from laughter.

"As...much...as I hate to say this, let's go in. my curiosity about Dumbledore's announcment is almost letting me stop thinking how great it will be to kiss you again. Although..."

"No, Let's go in.I'm the same way, I just HAVE to find out." Hermione said, backing away from him."Besides think of what we have to look forward to."

"Yeah" sighed Harry. " I AM thinking about it!"

"PARIS, Harry, PARIS," Hermione said in a mock scolding voice, pulling him toward the door"

"Oh, uh, yeah, that too," he answered, feeling the familiar redness slide over his face. Hermione just laughed though, and hugged him as they went into the house.

  
Once they were inside, Harry saw Ron grinning across the room and saw him raise his hand in a victory sign. " Should we go ahead and talk to Fred and George about their part in the 'downfall'? " Harry asked. He had to admit, he was probably more curious than Hermione about what Fred and George had done.

"Oh, I think Professor Dumbledore is ready to say something! Look, he seems to be moving toward the middle of the room." exclaimed Hermione, excitedly. "D'you suppose there'll be another tournament?"

Before Harry could answer, he saw the headmaster stop in the exact center of the room, clear his throat, and say in a carrying voice," If I could have your attention for a few moments....."

Immediately the room became quiet, although Harry could see Lucius Malfoy stopped the conversation he was having with Chris reluctantly. Chris, however, seemed more than relieved to see it end. He supposed Malfoy senior had been regaling Chris with tales of his importance in the wizarding world.

Seeing that he had the attention of the room, Professor Dumbledore went on in a somber tone. "You're all aware of the events of the past year at Hogwarts. The students had to face the loss of one of their own, and we do not know what faces us in the coming year, even more so than normally. I anticipate many of the students having anxieties that we will need to help them through."

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard Lucius Malfoy mutter "weaklings". If the headmaster heard anything though,he chose to ignore it. Looking around the room, his eyes took on their customary twinkle. "Coincidentally, there is a person who has the training and talent to help us through this difficult time at Hogwarts - so may I present our newest staff member,Ivy Granger!"

Looking around the room, Harry could see almost every emotion on the faces surrounding him. Naturally, there was extreme disgust on the faces of Draco and his father, puzzled looks on the faces of all the Krums, and varying degrees of pride, bewilderment and excitement on the faces of the rest.

" In addition to assisting Madame Pomfrey in our infirmary, where she will specialize in the more complicated ailments, those involving physical and emotional pain and illness, Ivy will be working side by side with Madame Hooch as our Quidditch co-coach. Some of you may not realize Ivy was one of the best chasers Hogwarts has seen in fairly recent years."

At this announcement, the room broke into an excited babble, but one voice broke through the babble. "A muggle at Hogwart? Never!!!" and Harry knew Lucius Malfoy had been quiet as long as he would.

He had not counted on the unity of the wizarding world though, in supporting Albus Dumbledore. Upon hearing the derisive words, Harry saw Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and other witches and wizards he didn't recognize move protectively toward Chris and Ivy.

They need not have worried though, since Dumbledore continued in the same clear, calm and assured voice that had always given Harry such a feeling of safety," It is perhaps unprecedented to have one with no inborn magical powers in residence at Hogwarts. However Chris Granger, by virtue of his own abilities, and by his successful marriage to a witch, has been given permission by the Hogwarts governors to reside there. Having a daughter who has been consistently at the head of her year also was a deciding factor, so Miss Granger, may I offer my congratulations. Your father will no doubt benefit from your help this term as he indertakes a form of the Kwikspell Course. Upon completion of that, the governors will meet again, to decide how Dr. Granger will be placed in the wizarding world. Now, I'm sure you'll all want to congratulate Chris and Ivy."

That was putting it mildly, thought Harry, as the Grangers were surrounded by hugs and good wishes.He couldn't see Hermione so he knew she had been included in the happy circle. Feeling a bit left out, things became even worse as he heard a familiar sneering drawl behind him.

"So, it isn't enough for the great Potter to have won the Triwizard Tournament, and be the Headmaster's favorite. Now he's got to have someone to help him with his FEELINGS and with Quidditch. Too bad it has to be his girlfriend's mum. You'll find it hard to get a moment alone with her now, mummy and daddy will be watching your every move." Draco snorted derisively as he continued, "Pretty tough for you, since the old bushy haired beaver has finally shown signs of becoming human. No doubt you're enjoying the blossoming."

Here it came, thought Harry. He wasn't going to be able to stop it this time. Just when things were looking good, he knew he was losing control, and would wind up expelled or worse. Just as he feeling both hands come up, and the familiar feeling in his head, George stepped between him and Draco. "Heh, I was looking for you two. Here have a tart, it'll make both of you feel better."

"And why would I take anything from a Weasel? And what would make me want a banana tart, of all things?" Draco asked in his snottiest voice.

" Well, your dad,the great Malfoy senior seems to be enjoying his," replied George innocently. Sure enough Lucius Malfoy was eating a tart from a tray Hermione was passing, and beckoning for Draco to come over.

" Good, Father has decided it's time to leave this sad little gathering. So long, losers!" Without a backward glance Draco went to where his father stood. His mother, surprisingly, was talking to Ivy, and looked quite pleasant.

When Draco reached his father's side, Harry saw both Draco and Lucius drop their shoulders, and for some reason begin to walk bent over toward the door. Looking over his shoulder Mr. Malfoy called out ," Narcissa-time to go, ooh-ooh-ooh." As they went out the door, both of the male Malfoys could be seen scratching themselves and making the same sound.

Mrs. Malfoy looked horrified, but everyone could hear her as she apologized to Ivy" I never know what will happen. Lucius insists on being involved in things that are dangerous, so I have to be prepared for anything!" She and Ivy gave each other a hug, Harry was shocked to see, and Mrs. Malfoy disappeared after her son and husband.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley looking around suspiciously around for Gred and Forge. She sighed in relief as she saw them talking casually and inocently with Chris about his Kwikspell Course. Ginny and Hermione, on the other hand, were giggling quietly in a corner, and Ron, he found was standing beside him.

"So....mission accomplished? Did the hero get the girl? " asked Ron with a smirk."And how about those banana tarts?"

"Hero, I dunno. But,yeah, I guess I'd have to give an affirmative to both questions. Two things though: the "girl" , and I'd be careful saying that around Hermione, seems very concerned about her other best friend's feelings in the whole thing. Think you and Hermione need to have a talk? Maybe you can actually manage not to fight for once."

"Maybe," said Ron. "I wouldn't count on it though. Too much history there." His eyes softened though, and he added,"Good of her to think about me too. Most girls wouldn't have, though Hermione has never been most girls, has she? But what's the other thing?"

"We all need to have a talk about our "plan". Hermione has some questions, and I have a few myself."

  
_**So, tune in very soon for the Finale.Harry and Hermione's questions are answered and more!**_


	21. Chapter 29- Faery Lights Finale

This isn't easy!

Summer ~ The Faery Lights Finale ~ 

It was late evening and London was as beautiful as anyone could hope for on this summer night. The Grangers' home had been magically transformed into its normal, comfortable size. All the guests had departed, and after a few charms and spells a person wouldn't have been able to tell what a crowd there had been so recently. 

Harry saw Hermione wince as she heard Ivy and Mrs. Weasley discussing some of Gilderoy Lockhart's domestic charms. Mrs. Weasley was very enthusiastic, and Ivy was promising Molly that she would try a few.

"All right, you lot, we have an announcemnt to make too." said Mr. Weasley,as they sat draped across chairs, and sprawled on the rug. "Since Ivy and Chris will be at Hogwarts so much of the time, Molly and I will be spending a great deal of time here in their home."

"But what about the Burrow?" all of them chorused. "You can't desert it!"

"No, we'll be there on weekends and whenever I can have a bit of time off. We'll never let the Burrow go, have no fear of that. But think of your mother, having a modern kitchen, and close to all the shops." 

"And your father, closer to the Ministry. He can apparate in no time, and have a place to quickly bring any of the ministers for a private meeeting" Mrs. Weasley looked so pleased, Harry forced himself to think that time away from the Burrow would be nice. And he had to admit, anything that gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley an easier time was a good thing. 

While the Grangers' house wasn't the Burrow, it had certainly taken on something of the same feel, after all the extra people and excitement, and the fun he and Hermione had been having this summer. Somehow, Ivy and Mrs. Weasley, as different as night and dayin many ways, both had the knack for making a person feel warm, and comfortable, and that they just belonged.

After a bit more discussion along these lines, the adult Weasleys and Grangers went into the kitchen for coffee and a "nightcap" he heard them say, and grinned. The rest of the group drifted outside to the Grangers' wide front steps where they sat silently for a few moments, looking up at the stars.

"So, guess you two will be looking up at some French stars pretty soon?" said Ginny, unable to keep a trace of envy from her voice. "I hope I can go there someday." 

"You'll have to let me know what you'd like me to bring you," said Hermione. "Harry may not like it, but we'll have to do at least a bit of shopping." 

"I imagine Harry can find something to amuse himself," said Ron with a snicker. "It's a big city, I hear.And he's "

Hermione looked furiously at Ron for a moment, then she grinned. "Just can't stop ,can you, Ron. Harry can do whatever he chooses, he's clever enough to amuse himself, and not hurt anyone he cares about." 

They all laughed at this, and Hermione continued,"Now, tell me about this 'love letter'- why was Viktor so sure I had written something? He did act like an ass, and he tried to tear my dress. But something started it. He never acted that way before."

Harry was sitting directly behind Hermione, and she was leaning against his knees. This made it easy for him to lean forward and whisper,"you never looked the way you do tonight before." and he saw a smile in her eyes, and a very pretty pink cover her cheeks.

"OK, no whispering with the hostess," scolded Fred."So you want to know about the ink? Well, we've been working on that one for a while. We call it Disaseepering Ink. It can be quite useful."

"How does it work?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"You write what you want on a piece of paper. After about five seconds, it will seep through that paper and form the same letters on the piece of paper underneath. The original witing disappears immediately" George explained.

"Then, " finished Fred,"About five minutes after it's been read, all of the ink disappears." 

Hermione nodded "I thought it might have been something like that. So Viktor really did see what he was saying? No wonder he was so certain. And so angry."

"We never wrote anything about a romantic time. It just said you were going to need to step outside for a few moments" Fred exclaimed. "All that rubbish about you wanting to kiss him-that came from his own head."

"No one told him to be grabbing you or your dress either, Hermione!" said Harry, sounding as if he'd like to chew Viktor up and spit him back out. " There was nothing to make him think you wanted that." 

"Nothing except being a guy" said Ginny with a grin. "Sounds like that thing with grabbing the dress is preying on your mind, Harry.Wishing it had been you, maybe?" 

"Harry wouldn't ever have to grab." put in Hermione, apparently without even thinking. The Weasleys hooted, and Harry and Hermione went red at the same moment.

Feeling it was wise to move on, Harry quickly asked,"What about those tarts? That was a real treat, just wish we'd gotten a photograph of the two Malfoy monkeys!" 

"And what makes you think we didn't? " asked Ginny, smiling slyly."Colin Creevy might be annoying as hell, but he's taught me a bit about remote photography. We may just have some treasures on hand, as soon as I develop them." 

"Oh, you can do that in my parents X-ray room.They have developing suppiies in there, muggle ones of course. My dad will love showing you how to work them." Hermione convulsed in laughter," I think my dad also might be one of the most appreciative of a copy of his own. Did you see how Lucius Malfoy was going on and on about his 'important role in the wizarding world? ' And that crack about muggles at Hogwarts!" 

All of them sobered up slightly at this, knowing they probably hadn't heard the end of Malfoy's dad's complaints on this subject., but they brightened again when Ron cried, "Got it! A bit of blackmail, but since we'll have the pictures.......as soon as we hear Malfoy begin to brag that his dad is going to get rid of the muggle- and he will, Hermione, sorry. Anyway, we pull out the monkey photos, and let Draco, the slime, know they're ready for distribution."

"Looks as if the Weasleys have all the angles covered, as usual," Harry said, sighing contentedly, and casually leaning forward to rest his chin on top of Hermione's head. She turned around and smiled up at him . 

"Nothing's going to be easy or simple," she said,"but with friends and family like we all have, we'll put up a good fight, won't we?" Harry noticed that the Fairies were no longer twinkling and flashing, but were instead shining with a deep, steady glow that somehow matched the way he felt

. "And no good sittin' worryin' abou' it, began Harrry with a grin, looking around at the friends who had made his life feel more normal than he'd ever hoped for. Hermione and Ron, the best friends anyone could have, no matter what world they lived in. Ron becoming so understanding, but losing none of his fire. Hermione, still bossy, but now having the stubborness balanced by the warmth in her eyes ( and her lips!). Ginny, no longer the shy blushing one, showing signs of the pretty, confident witch she would grow to be. George and Fred, more mischievous and nutty every year, but clever, loyal, and obvously hard working and intelligent when it came to the important things. And the older Weasleys and Grangers, managing to become as close to parents as Harry would ever know, but never making him feel guilty or that he loved James and Lily less because they were not physically beside him.

"And so ...... he continued. To his amazement, Gred, Forge, Ron , Ginny and Hermione all chimed in, as if they had rehearsed it a million times- "What's comin' will come, and we'll meet it when it does!"

They all laughed, a bit shakily, then in their usual way, Fred and George managed to change the mood back to the truly important things in life. "Well, I reckon it's time for..." began Fred, and together he and George shouted,"more FOOD!!!"

They all got to their feet and headed for the door, happily discussing what they hoped to find to eat, and how they wanted to spend the next few days. A very unusual group, perhaps, but at that moment, just a happy, hungry group of teenagers, determined to squeeze every possible bit of fun they could get from this Summer. 

Only Harry paused at the door, taking one more look up at the stars, and whispered " Thanks!" before Hermione's arm slid around his waist and he was pulled into the noisy, happy confusion that was now HIS world.

A/N, Disclaimer, PLEASE READ: Summer has formally come to an end. But not the fun for the gang. As you've seen, the trip to Paris could be interesting, and Harry, Hermione and Ron's fifth year could be full of unusual twists and turns. Ivy doesn't appear to be one for a boring life, not even when she was living as a muggle.So Summer may fade into Paris, and then.....?? 

Hmmmmm, well, as you've seen, not much belongs to me in Summer. The Grangers' house, Dudley's job at the bakery/sweet shop, the names and characterization of Hermione's parents are mine, Also the Knuts Box, the emerald bracelet, the letters from Lily, the tape Harry got from Ivy and Ivy's Charms . Circle Charms now belong to the world.you can never have enough of them

. Harry's clothes came from the Gap. Hermione's clothes and fairy earrings are mine, although my fairies haven't lit up yet. (Obviously my Harry is still out there someplace). 

Thanks to Holly for starting this whole Harry Potter obsessession and being always eager to listen when she hears me say "More Summer, wanna hear?"; potternews for being my first general audience, and encouraging the continuation; Chase for the loan of the Disaseepering Ink, the idea of the Kwikspell Course for Chris, and just stuff in general. And of course to the incomparable J.K. Rowling. Anything I could say to her in the way of thanks would be horribly lacking so I'll follow Harry at the end and just say "thanks." .

And I agree with JKR- why say something in five sentences when you can use twenty-five? 

**_Bye for now, but hopefully not for long!_**

**_~ Circe _**


End file.
